Everyone Needs Someone
by jalex1
Summary: What if Finn returns to New York 3 months after his break up with Rachel will they learn to be friends again or realize they can only be more than friends? Will they realize that they are meant to be together forever or will 2 people manage to keep them apart? AU Fanfic * Four Shot Story!
1. Chapter 1

**~ I dont own Glee, All stories I write are dedicated to Cory Monteith ~ READ AND REVIEW**

****Mainly for Cory and All the Finn fans! This will be a 4 shot story :) Because! I am in the process of a big story for Finchel and Fuinn Fans but until then Enjoy this short story!****

****~New York City~****

Rachel is packing up her NYADA bag and Kurt walks inside taking a deep breath "Hey Diva."Kurt says Rachel looks up at him and smiles "So I know you have a full day at NYADA today..but I need to tell you something pretty big."Kurt says

"What is it?"Rachel asked "Well Not tell more like spring this on you."Kurt says

"I dont understand.."Rachel says Kurt opens the door wider and Finn is standing beside her with his hands shoved in his pockets.

"Finn.."Rachel says shocked. It had been 3 months since they broke up and currently she's seeing Brody Non-exclusively but in that amount of time she never stopped thinking about Finn...and longing for him she just longed for him from afar.

"Finn got accepted to the Fire department academy here in New York and as soon as he got accepted Carol and Dad called me to tell me the big news I told Finn rather than spending his savings at a New York Hotel, why not stay here with us."Kurt smiles

"You're gonna stay here...with us..."Rachel says

"I told you she wouldn't be cool with this I can just stay at the YMCA or something."Finn says

"NO!.."Rachel says almost shouting Finn and Kurt both look at her confused

"I mean...No please just stay with us I mean we have plenty of room and we're friends right Finn?"Rachel says almost hopefully.

"Yeah I guess. Thanks."Finn says nodding at her. Rachel smiles and Kurt clears his throat

"Come on you can put your bag in my room."Kurt says Finn grabs his bag and they walk over to Kurt's room Rachel smiles to herself and bites her bottom lip excited that once again she and Finn are together in close proximities.

Finn looks at his cellphone to tell his mother that he landed safely and Kurt smiles at him.

"How about you come to NYADA with me? Its been a while since you last walked around we could have lunch after?"Kurt smiles Finn shrugs

"Yeah that sounds great little brother you can show me what you've been up to."Finn says

"So a Fire fighter huh? Doesn't that seem I don't know dangerous?"Kurt asked

"Im just taking classes for it, it's gonna be a long process for that Kurt don't worry so much."Finn says nudging his little brother.

"Im trying not to but I'm glad you found something you can be passionate about you're making me so proud to be your brother you big lug."Kurt says Finn chuckles

"Listen I know I haven't been in touch with you the last 3 months. But it's mainly because of the break up. It's all me this has nothing to do with you and I know I should have been there more for you since you and Blaine broke up too..Im sorry I've been a crappy brother."Finn says

"I get it Finn you got your heartbroken by Rachel..and it doesn't help that she's my best friend and room mate...but you have to know I would never favor her side more because I live with her..You're my brother.."Kurt says Finn smiles and pats Kurt on the back.

"Come on you can show me your world at NYADA."Finn says Kurt claps his hands and they get ready to leave.

~On Campus~ Rachel is reading through the screen play they have to read for her Speech Class as she is waiting for Dance class to begin.

"Hey Sexy."Brody says Rachel turns her head and smiles at him "Hi Yourself."She says putting her paper down.

"I was thinking you and I could have a lunch date at Central Park, they have a new Vegan hot dog cart I want to try."Brody says

"As great as that sounds I have to study my lines for Mr. Randolph's speech class apparently Im not convincing as a damsel in distress. I'll show him."Rachel says annoyed.

"Maybe I could help you later tonight at your place?"Brody asked as he whispers in her ear Rachel moves over a little and shakes her head "Sorry I can't I have plans with Kurt and a friend tonight..you can't come over for a while actually."Rachel says

"Oh I guess That's cool then...you seem weird today you okay?"Brody asked

"Im fine...better than ever actually."Rachel says thinking of Finn and being able to spend time with him tonight..with her friend of course. There's nothing wrong with wanting to spend time with a friend.

Finn is watching Kurt do some type of dance routine with a British guy and this dance involves swords which is cool but he was thoroughly confused as to what this dance has anything to do with..it was like killing people gracefully or something...but it had swords to that kept Finn interested. Once the dance was over Finn clapped and everyone stared at him like he was crazy.

"Sorry Am I not suppose to clap?"Finn asked Kurt laughs and walks over to him Finn tosses him a towel and hands him a water bottle.

"So Next I have a Vocal Technique class, which is in building K18."Kurt says Finn nods and grabs Kurt's stuff he watches as Kurt interacts with the British guy it was obvious Kurt was into him, he walks outside for Kurt and when he finally makes his way out there Finn decides to bring it up.

"So you and...Adam is his name?"Finn asked Kurt nods

"You two just friends?"Finn asked Kurt smiles at the mention of his name and this doesn't go unnoticed by Finn.

"We're enjoying each other's company and he's making me happy a feeling I haven't felt in nearly 4 months."Kurt says Finn nods

"Which brings me to my next question...how is he?"Kurt asked Finn clears his throat "Blaine is trying to do everything at once he's in like 10 other clubs, and trying to take every Glee Club solo which he's been successfully doing lately...honestly I think he's just keeping busy to keep his mind off of you."Finn says

"He screwed up Finn not me. I broke up with him just like you broke up with Quinn and Rachel when you found out they cheated on you."Kurt says

"Im not saying you did wrong by ending it, but the guy does feel horrible about hurting you. He just made a poor choice, are you gonna crucify him for the rest of his life because of that one bad choice?"Finn asked Kurt sighs

"No, but that doesn't mean I like him either."Kurt says

"You don't have to like him Kurt. It's okay to let people know that you're not okay."Finn says Kurt stops walking and holds Finn's arm. Finn looks at him confused.

"I'm glad you're here Brother...I really missed you."Kurt says

"GET OUT OF THE WAY!" They both look up see a man in a red suit running screaming for people to get out of the way he looks up a little more and sees a blonde woman kneeling on the floor tying her shoe, The piano going about 25 mph is heading towards her at full speed.

"LADY MOVE IT!"The man in the red suit yells

"Oh my gosh it's gonna hit her!"A student says Finn quickly drops Kurt's bag and runs towards the blonde woman pushing her out of harms holding her in his arms The woman watches as the piano smashes into the other side of the building.

"What the hell.."The woman says pulling her earphones out of her ear.

"Lady are you okay? Im sorry the piano snapped from the rope...This young man saved your life."The man says

"Are you alright?"Finn asked The blonde woman looks up and sees a handsome very tall man in front of her.

"Yeah I'm fine...thanks for saving me.."She says Finn nods and helps her stand up.

"FINN! Are you okay?"Kurt asked

"I'm Fine Kurt."Finn says

"Oh Ms. July you were the one who was almost squished by the piano...darn it...I mean are you okay."Kurt asked

"I'm Fine Twinkle toes thanks to him. May I know the name of the handsome man who rescued me."Cassandra says

"My name is Finn Hudson are you sure you're alright?...Can I walk you to the Nurse's office or something?"Finn asked

"To my classroom would be great..Thanks Handsome."Cassandra says Finn nods and looks at Kurt

"I'll just catch up with you later okay I'm gonna make sure she's okay."Finn says Kurt nods and watches them walk away.

Rachel walks into her Vocal techniques class and sees Kurt she smiles and leans over to him "Did you hear Cassandra almost got hit by a piano today."Rachel says Kurt nods

"I actually witnessed it yeah that piano was coming at her like a bullet train and it probably would have turned her into a pancake if it weren't for Finn."Kurt says Rachel gives him a confused look.

"What does Finn have to do with this?"Rachel asked

"Finn pretty much carried Cassandra out of the way saved her life..he actually walked her to her dance since she felt so faint...if you ask me she was faking it just so Finn would wrap his strong arms around her waist.."Kurt says and laughs as he turns to pay attention to the teacher. Rachel nods and then sits back in her seat.

Finn walks Cassandra to the Dance room and he opens the door for her and helps her sit down on a stool.

"You sure you don't want to go to the Nurse's office?"Finn asked

"Yeah I'm fine...Really."Cassandra says Finn nods then sees she hand a cut on her knee "Actually you're bleeding."Finn says

"Oh Great...There's a kit in the back."She says pointing

"No I got one hang on."Finn says taking out his wallet pulling out a band aid and a small alcohol packet. Cassandra laughs

"Are you a boy scout?"She laughs Finn chuckles and gently cleans off the wound. "Hey you can never be too prepared."Finn smiles

"I've never seen you around here...are you new to the school?"She asked

"No I actually don't go here I'm just here visiting my brother on campus for the day I'm actually taking a course for the Fire Department."Finn says and places the band aid on her knee.

"Wait you were with Kurt Hummel earlier..he's your brother?"Cassandra asked Finn nods

"Yeah well step brother but that's all the same right. You know him?"Finn says drawing a smiley face on her band aid with a sharpie Finn chuckles and Cassandra laughs as she looks at it.

"He's taking one of the dance classes I teach here at the school."Cassandra says

"There all better...wait a second you're a teacher here? You're so young...not that I mean that you're not mature..or anything..Im not trying to offend you."Finn says Cassandra laughs and Finn gives her an innocent smile.

"I would like to thank you for saving me will you let me do that?.."She says Finn takes a deep breath looks down. "Uhm...I guess Im free for Lunch?"Finn asked

"Lunch it is...I finish my class at 1pm so I'll see you outside the door."She says Finn nods and looks at his watch it was 10 am now he smiles and nods

"I'll be right out here."Finn says and leaves Cassandra smiles and looks down at the band aid with the smiley face on her knee.

Rachel is walking around and sees Brody on the phone she turns and walks the other direction she doesn't want to avoid him she just didn't want to see him right now. She turns her head and spots Finn reading something in the quad. She makes her way over to him she looks down at her watch she has about 10 minutes before her class with July so she had enough time to speak to Finn.

"Hey you."Rachel says Finn looks up and smiles closing his book. "Hey Rach shouldn't you be in class?"Finn asked

"I'm heading to that right now I have about 10 minutes and I saw you sitting here alone. What are you reading?"Rachel asked

Finn shows her "Bloody Mary." Rachel raises her eyebrow at him He smiles and chuckles "I will never understand why you read these stories."Rachel says

"I'm at the part when there college painter is in the middle of painting and then he gets killed."Finn smiles Rachel rolls her eyes and shakes her head at him.

"So listen I have a break at 1 o'clock later I was wondering if you wanted to grab a hot dog or something I hear there's a new Vegan hot dog cart I can try."Rachel smiles Finn smiles and then looks down at his hands.

"Sorry I have plans already Rach."Finn says

"Oh I figured you and Kurt would be going out or something just wanted to ask.."Rachel says

"Actually it's not with ..."Finn says

"HEY SWEET THANG!"Brody yells Rachel closes her eyes and Finn looks up and sees Brody standing behind her.

"Hi Brody."Rachel says Brody leans down and kisses her cheek and sees Finn sitting down.

"Finn..you're here in New York...at NYADA."Brody says Finn nods "Yeah, but let's make one thing clear I still don't like you and I'm not above kicking your ass either. Have a good rest of your day Rach."Finn says standing up and walking away Rachel sighs and turns to look at Brody.

"He's here? When did you plan on telling me?"He asked

"Didn't think it mattered Finn is a friend Brody and anyways you and I are exclusive remember Rules are Rules. I got to get to dance class."Rachel says Brody shakes his head as he watches Rachel leave.

~In Cassandra's dance room she is sitting~

"5-6-7-8...okay class I wanted to show you all how to do a perfect Grande Jete but as most of you know I was almost pummeled by a grand piano this morning and I scrapped my knee so I'll just have you all show me your favorite dance move from this Semester! Later in the week I will have you put on a show for me and a few of my personal friends we will grade you on technique, style, rhythm and if we like it."Cassandra says and taps her food.

"SCHWIMMER!"She says Rachel stops and looks at her. "Yes Ms. July?"Rachel asked

"You need to tighten up your posture and loosen up your ankles if you keep stressing on your ankles you will break it."Cassandra says Rachel nods

"Yes Ma'am."Rachel says trying to adjust herself.

"If you and Weston are having problems it's better to channel those problems into your dance it may help you just saying."Cassandra says

"Th-Thanks I guess...you're being weirdly nice and concerned today.."Rachel says

"I met an amazing guy. So I'm in a good mood, but don't get used to it."Cassandra says.

"She's almost never in a good mood ever so whoever this guy is, July must have it bad."Another Student says to Rachel

"I think I actually saw her smile when I walked inside. I swear it's like we've entered the twilight zone."Rachel says she turns her head and sees the band aid on the band aid was a smiley on it and there was one person she knew that always put a smiley face when there was a band aid...Finn

Around 1 oclock the class was getting out and Rachel was stuffing her bag with her clothes and dance shoes.

"That must be the guy that saved Ms. July."The Student says

"He is hot, no wonder she's nicer today."The other student says

"Tall guys are always sexy."The student says Rachel turns around and sees Finn standing by the door.

"Finn.."Rachel walks over to him "Hi Rach.."Finn says

"You changed your mind about having lunch with me?"Rachel smiles Finn looks at her confused

"Actually...I.."Finn says

"Ready Finn?"Cassandra says throwing her bag over her shoulder.

"Ms. July?..."Rachel says confused

"I'm having lunch with Cassandra..."Finn says Cassandra looks at Rachel who looks very surprised for some reason.

"You two know each other.."Rachel says

"Finn saved me this morning and I insisted on Thanking him with a New York lunch Pizza at a famous Italian place with authentic Italian food."Cassandra says

"Wow That sounds awesome. But you really don't have to..we can go halfies."Finn says

"Not an option It's my treat come on handsome."Cassandra says pulling him.

"I'll see you back at the loft then!"Rachel calls out Finn turns and nods Cassandra gives him a look as they walk out together.

"It's just a Thank you Lunch...That's all that is..why are you even upset...you two aren't together anymore you're dating Brody..kind of..sort of..ugh I need a bubble bath"Rachel says to herself.

~At the Italian Pizzeria~ Cassandra Orders them a large Pepperoni Pizza and two diet cokes.

" I can't believe you were able to scarf down 4 slices. I could hardly finish 2"Finn laughs

"Skinny girls love their pizza too. Why do you think I teach 6 dance classes every day."Cassandra says as she laughs. "You know this is the most fun I've had in a while."She says

"Yeah I'm having a great time I'm glad you talked me into going."Finn smiles

"This may sound weird but I'm almost glad that piano could have clobbered me this morning."Cassandra says Finn laughs

"That is weird why would you say that?"Finn asked

"Because that whole thing led me to you...well sort of carried me to you."Cassandra says then reaches out and holds Finn's hand he looks at her hand on top of his and smiles at her.

~Back at the loft~ Rachel is sitting down on the couch watching Neflix and Kurt walks inside he looks around and sees the lights are off and the TV is on in the living room.

"It's like you're on a date with yourself whats going. Where's Brody?"Kurt laughs

"I didn't want to hang out today...have you heard from Finn?"Rachel asked

"No I guess he's still out."Kurt says

"Kurt he's out with Cassandra..."Rachel says

"So she's just thanking him for saving her life Relax. Why are you even upset Finn is single. And last time i checked you technically are dating the Wax Figure."Kurt says as he walks to his room.

"Because Finn is 19, and Cassandra 28...excuse me but that means there's an 8 year difference!"Rachel says

"So what?...Finn isn't a minor he's over 18 he's an adult and I'm sure Finn won't date Cassandra I mean they have nothing in common."Kurt says

Finn and Cassandra are walking around Central Park together talking "So what has been your favorite Super Hero so far. Mine has to be Thor. "Cassandra says

"Im pretty sure every woman's favorite super hero movie was Thor."Finn laughs

"God Of Lightening being thrown down to Earth? Good Plot for a story now tell."Cassandra says Finn laughs

"Captain America..One and Two."Finn says

"Oh I loved that's movie too...I also loved him in the Avengers..something about the underdog being the big hero I love the concept of it."Cassandra says Finn nods

"Yeah..that's kind of why I like it so much too."Finn smiles

"Okay now...favorite sport on three..one two three."Cassandra says

"FOOTBALL."They both says Cassandra laughs and Finn shakes his head "Come on I want to show you something."She says holding his hand Finn nods and follows her. Cassandra take Finn to Bow bridge and he looks around feeling a little uncomfortable being there..it reminded him of Rachel and he didn't want that...especially since he was hanging out with someone else.

"This is my favorite bridge."Cassandra says Finn nods and stays quiet

"You okay?"She asked Finn walks to a particular spot and touches the carved spot.

"Whats wrong..."She asked Finn lifts his hand and shows Cassandra the word Finn+Rachel and a heart around it.

"I don't understand..are you and Rachel Berry a thing?.."Cassandra says Finn shakes his head "No not anymore but we were...she uh was my fiancee...things just didn't go as planned for us.."Finn says

"As far as I know Berry is with Weston...and You are Single right?"She asked Finn nods

"Good That's a very important thing for me to know."She says Finn looks at her and chuckles.

"Did you get your heart broken?"Cassandra asked Finn smiles slightly "Yeah...she was a big part of my life...being Friends with her is pretty weird since she does have a boyfriend...I guess when I found out she moved on so quickly to that Jackass looking Ken Doll..It hurt. Like I wasn't as important as I thought I was. Now seeing them together hurts you know."Finn says

"Maybe you need to move on too?"Cassandra asked Finn shrugs Cassandra smiles and holds his hand entwining their fingers Finn looks down and she pulls him to go to another location.

Rachel is on the phone with Brody she and him are talking about their next date and where he wants to take her Rachel looks outside and sees a Red Mercedes Benz pull up at the loft she looks closer and inside is Finn and Cassandra.

"Brody I'll see you tomorrow at school okay."Rachel says hanging up and looking out the window curiously.

~In Cassandra's Car~ She making Finn listen to a song she really liked by Imagine Dragons Finn nods and smiles "Wow this song is amazing you have excellent taste in music."Finn says

"I'm more of a Rock girl, I mean I appreciate a good show tune and all because well I work in that field but hey...Im a rock and roll girl."Cassandra says Finn laughs

"Thanks I had a great time today."Finn says smiling at her

"I did too Finn."Cassandra says Finn extends his hand and Cassandra raises her eyebrow and takes it and Finn gives her a hand shake.

"Have a good rest of your day."Finn says getting out of the car and walking into the apartment complex.

"He shook my hand..."Cassandra says confused.

Finn makes his way into the loft and opens the slide door he sighs. "KURT you really gotta start locking this door it's dangerous to keep it unlocked."Finn says locking up.

"He's pretty knocked out on his bed he turned in early."Rachel says Finn turns around surprised to see Rachel there he figured she would be out with Brody or something.

"Oh okay well just make sure to lock the door when it's just you two."Finn says walking over to the fridge to get a water bottle he picks one up for Rachel and hands it to her.

"So how was your lunch with the Dancing Devil."Rachel says Finn chuckles a little "Why would you call her that?"Finn asked

"Finn she's terrible to her student's and I'm not exaggerating. She's exactly like Sue Sylvester but 30 years younger."Rachel says Finn shrugs

"Well I can't exactly agree with you on that Rach she's really nice and cool to talk to we actually have a ton in common I had fun with her."Finn says

"You had fun with Cassandra July?..."Rachel asked suspiciously

"She's funny and makes me laugh I'm glad I found a new friend here."Finn says

"Just friends right?..."Rachel asked Finn looks at her and then gives her a confused look.

"I don't really think you have a right to ask me that question Rach, You have a boyfriend now."Finn says

"Brody is not...we're...it's complicated...plus..you're back now.."Rachel says

"So? What does me being back have to do with anything?"Finn asked

"Finn...it's just...its you..I don't know how else to say it but you being here changes this."Rachel says

"It shouldn't look I know I screwed up by not calling you or telling you where I was for four months but I didn't think you'd go off and be with someone else..I guess I thought we meant more to each other.."Finn says

"Finn that's not fair...I didn't know where you were I didn't know what we were in the time that you were gone.."Rachel says

"And I understand that I do...and I get it you're happy with Brody and as much as I hate that guy I won't stand in the way of whatever it is you two have. You're my best friend Rach I was hoping we could go back to that. You know no weirdness..and since Kurt won't let me find a place of my own it seems like Im stuck here for a while. So can we be best friends?"Finn says Rachel looks at him unsure...was it even possible to be just best friends with the supposed Love of your life.

"Yes we can be best friends again."Rachel says Finn smiles nods

~The next morning~ Finn is cooking everyone breakfast while listening to his ipod he's singing and dancing as he is flipping the egg in the pan. Rachel walks out of her room and sees Finn dancing and singing she laughs as she places her bag on the table and takes out her cellphone and records him.

"Shake_ it shake it...players gonna play play play haters gonna hate hate hate I'm just gonna shake shake shake shake shake it off shake it off." _Finn sings.

Kurt walks outside and smiles smelling food and coffee when he walks out to the living room he sees Rachel smiling over at Finn and his brother dancing and singing to a Taylor Swift song.

"AHEM!"Kurt fakes clearing his throat.

"Kurt!"Rachel says dropping her phone Finn turns around and pulls out his headphones.

"What's going on here?"Kurt asked Rachel's face turns bright red and Finn walks over and picks up her cellphone handing it to her.

"Here.."He says Rachel smiles and looks at Kurt who gives her a knowing smile.

"I made breakfast eat up."Finn says as goes to the counter to pour everyone coffee.

As Kurt and Rachel sit down Kurt leans over and pulls her phone from her hand he watches the video and looks at Rachel. "Just Friends huh?"Kurt says

"Shut up Kurt."Rachel says snatching her phone back. Finn hands them all a coffee cup and Rachel smiles as she sips her drink.

"I put some of that Chai creamer you have in the fridge is it okay?"Finn asked

"It taste amazing Thank you Finn."Rachel says Kurt rolls his eyes and coughs Rachel glares at him and they hear a knock at the door.

"Who could that be..."Kurt says getting up not being able to take the sexual tension from Finn and Rachel anymore he slides the door open and in walks Brody.

"Ew."Kurt says walking away and going back to his food before he loses his appetite. Rachel turns her head and Finn takes a deep breath and closes his eyes to calm down. Rachel looks over at Finn and sees him quietly eating his eggs.

"Hey Sweet thing."Brody says kissing her head.

"What are you doing here I thought we were meeting at school."Rachel says

"Yeah but I missed you so I thought I would pick you up instead."Brody smiles

"You should stay for Breakfast..pull up a seat."Finn says

"He can?.."Kurt and Rachel asked Finn shrugs standing up and grabbing a plate placing it next to Rachel's

"Sure Thanks."Brody says wrapping his arm around Rachel and eating some of the food on the table.

Rachel looks over at Kurt who is just as confused at She is. As they finish up breakfast Finn is cleaning up the table and putting the dishes in the sink.

"I can help you with the dishes Finn.."Rachel says Finn looks at her

"No it's alright I've got this you guys should go on to class."Finn says

"Yeah Rachie we're gonna be late come on. Thanks for the breakfast Finn!"Brody shouts as he walks out the door. Rachel shakes her head.

"So what are you gonna do today?"Rachel asked

"Probably run around Central Park and maybe look for a part time job since I'm gonna be living here I'm gonna start paying rent and stuff."Finn says

"You know you don't have to do that.."Rachel says

"HELL YES HE DOES!"Kurt says Finn laughs and Kurt walks over to him and hands him a piece of paper he printed online. "Davey's Motors Searching for a New Mechanic..."Finn reads off.

"It's on 52nd street Go and impress him with your knowledge about car you big grease monkey."Kurt says Finn laughs

"Thanks Little Brother."Finn says Kurt waves his hand as he walks out of the loft.

"I'm sorry about Brody coming this morning I know it must have been awkward for you especially since you don't like him very much."Rachel says

"Hey we're best friends remember, like I told you earlier if he makes you happy then he makes you happy Right?"Finn says

"Yeah I guess...I should go see you later."Rachel says Finn nods and waves Bye to her. Once the slide door closes Finn reaches in his pocket and takes out the engagement ring he had given to Rachel and she had returned to him when they broke up.

"If He makes you happy I'll try and be happy for you.."Finn says to himself.

~At NYADA~ Rachel is stretching and Cassandra walks over to her. "What is Finn's Number?"She asked Rachel's leg nearly slips off of the bar and she looks at her.

"I'm sorry what?"Rachel asked

"Finn's cellphone number what is it?"Cassandra asked

"Why do you need to know it you Thanked him for saving you yesterday what more could you want with him.."Rachel asked

"If you hadn't noticed Finn Hudson is a Fine male Specimen and I'd like to call him or text him...so are you gonna hand over the phone number or do I need to ask Twinkle toes Hummel?"Cassandra asked

"Just a note, Finn cares a lot about his friends and family and would probably be offended if you used hurtful names like Twinkle toes, or Schwimmer or whatever mean name you can keep up with."Rachel says

"Okay I'll make a mental note..I'll just call you by last Please can I have his phone number?" Cassandra asked

"I don't know CAN you?"Rachel smiles innocently Cassandra places her hands on her hips and smiles back at her.

"May I have Finn's phone number PLEASE?"She asked Rachel closes her eyes and walks over to her bag and pulls out her cellphone she scrolls down to the first number on her favorites list She presses on Finn's name and holds it up to show Cassandra. Cassandra smiles and processes the number in her cellphone.

"Thanks Berry."Cassandra says and walks away checking on her other students. Rachel puts her cellphone back in her back and tries to ignore the pain that occurs in her heart at the thought of Finn going out with someone else.

_**Please Review what do you guys think? Any Suggestions?!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**~ I dont own Glee, All stories I write are dedicated to Cory Monteith ~ READ AND REVIEW**

****Mainly for Cory and All the Finn fans! This will be a 4 shot story :) Because! I am in the process of a big story for Finchel and Fuinn Fans but until then Enjoy this short story!****

Finn is running around Central Park trying to get out his extra Adrenaline suddenly his cellphone rings he stops and sits down on the bench to answer the phone call he looks at the phone that is attached to his arm and sees it's a number he doesn't recognize.

"Hello?"Finn says

"Hi There Handsome remember me."Cassandra says

"Cassandra Hey, how did you get my number?"Finn asked curiously

"I have my ways, What are you up to?"She asked

"I'm just running around after my run I'm gonna see a guy about hopefully getting a job at his Auto Shop as a Mechanic."Finn says

"Sounds like an eventful morning what do you have planned for dinner?"Cassandra asked

"As far as I know nothing."Finn chuckles

"How about we change that how's dinner and a movie?"She asked Finn runs his hands through his hair "Are you asking me out on a date?"Finn asked

"I am asking to spend time with you, if you call that a date then call it a date. I just want to see you again."Cassandra says

"No offense but I'm trying not to spend that much money on eating out, especially since New York City isn't a cheap town to live in."Finn says

"My treat then."Cassandra says

"No No you treated yesterday and I only let you because you kept saying I saved your life...I'm sorry but I must decline but Thanks for asking."Finn says

"You're not like most guys Finn."Cassandra says

"I like to think of that as a good thing..."Finn says Cassandra looks up and sees Rachel and Kurt talking to each other out in the hallway and she smiles

"I'll think of something you can't say no to Ciao for now."Cassandra says Finn chuckles and raises his eyebrow in confusion wondering what she meant by that he shrugs it off and gets up to continue his run.

Rachel is walking to her next class and sees Brody waiting for her outside of the building "Hey! I've made dinner plans for us tonight."Brody smiles

"I can't I have to study tonight Midnight Madness is coming up and I need a song to perform."Rachel says

"Then I'll Help you come on I want to spend some time with you I miss your lips."Brody smiles Rachel nods "Fine I'll see you tonight."Rachel says

"Good see you at 6:30pm on the dot be ready and be dressed for fun."Brody says

"Can't wait."Rachel says not sound too excited for it.

Finn walks into the Auto Shop and looks around "Excuse me Im looking for Dave? The owner."Finn says

"That would be me Kid, I'm Dave Barden the King of this here Castle what can I do for you?"He asked Finn smiles

"I'm actually here about the Mechanic Job I was wondering if you could take a chance on me."Finn says

"Chance huh...do you one better you look like a good solid Kid, I'll give you the position. My crew is disappearing on me mainly because they're all like 60 and have gout so you start tomorrow let me know your availability on weekends but you got Monday through Friday 12-8pm."Dave says

"Wow this is awesome Thanks so much."Finn says smiling

"Welcome to the Family."Dave says as he tosses Finn the Mechanic Jump suit.

Kurt is in the Dance room working on his spins and he sees Cassandra shoving her stuff in her large bag.

"I have a question and it's not dance related."Kurt says

"Oh Okay because your spins need to be more controlled try tightening your core muscles more."Cassandra says

"Will do...but Rachel tells me you asked for Finn's cellphone number..My question is WHY. What do you want with my brother?"Kurt says Cassandra looks at him.

"You know very well that your brother is a great guy..and honestly I think Finn is the type of guy every girl could fall for...including me. You know me Kurt when I like what I see I will go after it. And Finn is something I like."Cassandra says

"I wasn't expecting such a blunt answer. My brother has a fragile heart okay he doesn't do the whole booty call thing if that's what you want."Kurt says

"I could see myself settling down with Finn, I haven't felt that way in a long time...I know you don't like me but I think I like him very much."Cassandra says

"Just Don't hurt my brother."Kurt says and Cassandra nods "You mean don't hurt him like Rachel has?"Cassandra asked Kurt looks at her and then sighs

"They have a difficult past but who doesn't honestly I think they belong together even if Finn does date you...he will always Love Rachel.."Kurt says

"That doesn't mean I won't be able to get him to move on. Tighten up that Core your spin will be flawless."Cassandra says and walks away.

"This is going to be interesting.."Kurt says as he walks over to pick up his water bottle.

~At the loft~ Rachel walks into the Loft and hears loud banging and clanking coming from the living room area.

"Finn?"She calls out "In here!"Finn yells Rachel turns the corner and sees Finn in a white Tank top and a tool belt around his waist.

"Hey Sorry about the noise I'm fixing Kurt's shelf since it's falling apart a little bit."Finn says

"Wow.."Rachel says

"What?"Finn asked

"I mean uhm...HOW Nice of you...you look really hot and sweaty you need some water?"Rachel asked walking into the kitchen mentally kicking herself as she opens the fridge

"That'd be great thanks."Finn says Rachel walks over to him and hands him the water bottle.

"So why are you fixing Kurt's shelf?"Rachel asked Finn smiles and sits down "I tried putting some of our photos from home and the shelf titled. Good thing you guys had a hammer after that I realized we need more tools in this Loft so I went to the hardware store."Finn says

"You're our personal handy man I must say that tool belt does some how make you even more attractive."Rachel says and then her eyes widen after she realizes what she's said Finn chuckles and nudges her a little.

"You're silly..by the way I got the Mechanic job at Dave's I start tomorrow."Finn says

"That's wonderful we should celebrate tonight! I'll cook."Rachel says "Yeah That sounds cool."Finn says smiling

Suddenly her phone beeps and Rachel looks down _Can't wait for tonight Xoxo~Brody _

"Crap I forgot.."Rachel says "Forgot what?"Finn asked

"Uhm..Brody wanted to see me tonight..I can cancel."Rachel says

"Why would you cancel?"Finn asked

"We're gonna celebrate you getting the job."Rachel says

"Rach.."Finn says

"We're best friend's Finn I think celebrating your new job is more important than going out on a date with Brody.."Rachel says

"Rach..."Finn says looking down at his hands Rachel holds his hands tightly and looks at him.

"I don't mind really I don't I want to spend time with you."Rachel says

"I don't know if that's such a good go out with Brody tonight.."Finn says almost wanting to throw up at the thought.

"You don't want to hang out tonight with me and Kurt?"Rachel asked

"That's the thing Kurt is going to be held up at Vogue tonight...and it would be weird just you and me.."Finn says

"It doesn't have to be."Rachel says

"You and I both know it will be Rach, it's cool go have fun with your boyfriend Im gonna brush up on some Mechanic stuff anyways tonight."Finn says

"I do want to have dinner with you or something..to congratulate you."Rachel says

"I'm sure we can think of something."Finn says smiling at her Rachel nods smiles as she looks down at their fingers entwined together and then their nice moment ended once they hear a knock on the door.

"That must be your date."Finn says Rachel looks at the clock it was only 4:30 "We're not set to meet until 6 I wonder who it could be."Rachel says walking to open the slide door.

"Cassandra."Rachel says shocked

"Hey Berry, Is Finn here?"She smiles "Who was at the door Rach?...Cassandra?"Finn says smiling at her Rachel notices him smile then she crosses her arms.

"I figured you didn't have dinner plans."Cassandra says

"Am I that predictable?"Finn says

"No but you declined my offer to take you out tonight so I was hoping maybe we stay in and cook?"Cassandra smiles holding a bag full of food. Finn laughs and takes the bags out of her hand.

'You did all of this why?"Finn asked

"Like I said I wanted to see you again."Cassandra says Finn blushes and walks towards the kitchen. Rachel looks over at Cassandra and she smiles at Rachel as she passes her and walks towards Finn telling him what she had brought for them to cook together.

As a couple of hours Pass Rachel was getting ready for her date with Brody as she was getting ready she couldn't help but over hear all of the laughing and talking Finn and Cassandra were doing in the kitchen. They talked about their favorite Tv shows, favorite bands, Finn told her a story about when he and Kurt went shopping one day and Kurt made him try on glittery red pants. Cassandra laughs and tells him about the time she her pants split open during a Dance audition for Rent. Rachel didn't know what bothered her more the fact that this woman who she in all honesty disliked was making her ex-fiancee laugh or that Finn was so comfortable telling her old stories about him and his family.

Rachel walked out and saw Finn places the plates on the small table and Cassandra opening two diet cokes for them to drink.

"Wow Berry big night tonight huh?"Cassandra asked Finn turns his head and sees Rachel in a stunning yellow dress he smiles slightly and turns back to setting the table.

"Yeah well Brody is coming at 6 so.."Rachel says Cassandra looks at her confused "It's 6:15 now."She says

"What!"Rachel says Finn looks at her and raises his eyebrow "He's probably just late he may have missed the subway just relax."Finn says The timer goes off and Cassandra smiles and jumps off the stool to make her way to the oven and pull out the baked scallops.

Finn walks over to Rachel and whispers in her ear. "You look stunning by the way."Finn says Rachel blushes and looks up at him.

"Thank you."She says almost in a whisper Finn looks down at her lips and Rachel is also staring at his.

"OW Shit.."Cassandra says Finn turns his head abruptly and walks over to her

"Are you alright?"She asked

"Yeah I just burned myself I forgot to use oven mitts"Cassandra says Finn holds her hand and looks at the small burn on the tip of her finger

"It's not too bad but it'll be sore for a little bit thats for sure hang tight."Finn says placing Cassandra on the stool as he makes his way to the freezer. Rachel watches Finn tend to Cassandra and can't help but very a river of jealousy flow through out her entire body.

Finn takes out an ice cube and places it in a paper towel and walks back to Cassandra holding the ice cube to her red finger tips.

"How's that?"Finn asked

"It feels really good...Thank you."Cassandra says taking her uninjured hand and reaching out to hold Finn's hand Finn smiles at her then turns his head he sees Rachel taking a deep breath and closing her eyes.

Rachel tries to call Brody but there is no answer the calls just go to voice mail.

"I find it Funny that you're the one who invited me out and YOU are over 30 minutes late for our date Brody."Rachel says frustrated and hangs up she gets up from the Sofa and sees Finn and Cassandra in the kitchen they have finished their dinner and now Finn is telling her his goals watching them together made Rachel furious and the fact that Brody flaked on their date made her even more made because having dinner with Finn tonight was something Rachel proposed.

"I think I just want to be able to help people you know enrolling in the fire department I can do that, feel like I have a purpose in this life you know?"Finn says Cassandra nods

"Aren't you little afraid though?"Cassandra asked

"The thought of running into a burning building does make me nervous but, to have the ability to change the outcome of a bad situation? I mean that sounds pretty amazing if you ask me."Finn says

"Plus seeing you in a Fire fighter uniform sounds pretty sexy to me."Cassandra smiles at him Finn laughs and nudges his knee with hers. Rachel walks over to the kitchen and opens the fridge to get out a soda.

"Still No Brody Huh?"Finn says

"No I honestly don't think Im in the mood to go out anymore anyways."She says Finn gives her a concerned look.

"Why Are you feeling okay?"Finn asked

"No I just feel like staying in now don't mind me I won't ruin your DATE."Rachel says

"It's not a..."Finn says

"Thanks Berry have a good night."Cassandra says

"She can join us..."Finn says

"No it's alright I don't want to impose. You two have fun."Rachel says and walks into her room.

"Now where were we."Cassandra says reaching out to hold his hand. Finn smiles slightly and they go back to their conversation.

"Can I ask you something?"Finn asked

"Sure handsome."Cassandra says holding his hands

"What exactly do you want to happen with...us...with me?"finn asked Cassandra smiles at him

"You seem like a guy who's been hurt when he gives a relationship a chance.."Cassandra says Finn shrugs

"Some how you're right about that.."Finn says

"I guess I just want you to take another chance...and I was hoping it would be with me."Cassandra says Finn nods and looks down at their hands.

"I don't uhm I.."Finn says trying to find the words

"You're speechless which is Cute but Im not in a rush I know I could make you happy and like I said all I want is a chance."Cassandra says

They barely hear the knock on the door but when Rachel walks out to open it she sees the both of them holding each other's hands.

"Sorry I ordered a Vegan Tofu burger and it's here now..."Rachel says opening the slide door and getting her food.

"It's getting late I have to hold a dance class tomorrow in the morning."Cassandra says Finn nods and walks her to the door.

"Thanks for coming down here and making dinner."Finn says a little nervously.

"Hope to see you soon and maybe YOU will be the one to surprise me."Cassandra says and kisses his cheek then walks away. Finn locks before he can close it all the way Brody sticks his arm and walks inside.

"Hey.."Brody says Finn nods at him and locks the door "I'm gonna give you two some private time don't worry I'll have my headphones on Have a good night."Finn says walking away to his room.

Rachel watches Finn leaving and she looks up at Brody. "It's 9:45...did you think we were on the West Coast or something?"Rachel asked

"Im sorry something just came up and I had to deal with it."Brody says

"Yeah Well it's Fine I guess."Rachel says unwrapping her Vegan burger and putting it on a plate.

"We can still have a nice night..you know candles ...put on a movie..NOT watch it."Brody smiles.

"No. I'm not in the mood so sorry that you had to take a 20 minute Subway ride here but go home."Rachel says

"Rachie Im here...we can still have our date."Brody says

"That's the thing I don't want to..Now see yourself out."Rachel says as she pulls out a chair and sits down.

"I'll see you tomorrow when you're ready to talk about this like an adult."Brody says and leaves. Rachel rolls her eyes and picks up her food then slams it down on the plate she turns her head and walks to Finn's room. Rachel pulls open the curtain and sees he in fact does have his headphones on and is watching something on his laptop.

"AHEM."Rachel fakes clearing her throat Finn looks up and pulls the bud out of his ear. "Hey you need something?"Finn asked

"Just a friend...you know anyone who has time for that?"Rachel asked Finn sees the sadness in her eyes and he looks around and then looks down at his chest.

"Would you settle for me?"Finn smiles slightly Rachel giggles and nods "That's the best offer I've had all day."Rachel says Finn pats the sleeping bag on the floor and Rachel sits down pulling her knees to her chest she looks around at the corner he picked for his "Room" and she laughs

"Why don't you have a bed yet?"She laughs

"I've only been here for 2 days. Plus I want one of those soft cushiony ones."Finn smiles Rachel laughs and turns to the movie he is watching on his laptop.

"Where'd Brody go?"Finn asked

"I sent him home. He was 3 hours and 45 minutes late for a date Finn, he didn't even bother to call or text."Rachel scoffs. Finn holds her hand and gives her a reassuring smile.

"I'm sure everything will be okay."Finn says

"Sometimes I think I made a bad decision."Rachel says in a mere whisper Finn does end up hearing but he before he can comment Rachel looks at him.

"You and Cassandra seem to be hitting it off..She seems like she likes you a whole lot."Rachel says Finn is taken off guard by that and he shrugs.

"I uh I don't even know why she likes me."Finn says blushing

"I know why...it's not hard to fall for you Finn."Rachel says Finn looks at her and then Rachel turns her attention to the movie.

~The next day Finn gets up and gets ready for his first day at the auto shop.~ Rachel is making Finn breakfast once he walks out he sees her at the stove as she is reading the cookbook Finn chuckles and walks over to the stove to lower the heat.

"What are you doing?"Finn asked

"cooking you a good luck on your first day meal."Rachel laughs "You know eggs would have bee okay too."Finn chuckles Rachel puts the pancake on a plate and Finn laughs taking his fork and putting a piece in his mouth.

"Yum."Finn smiles

"Bon Appetite!"Rachel smiles sitting down across from them they eat in silence but their eyes are giving meaningful glances.

"Morning All."Kurt says patting his brother on the back Finn nods at him and Rachel smiles

"You got in late last night."Rachel says

"After Vogue, Adam took me back to his place and well we got very very friendly."Kurt says smiling

"And now Im done."Finn says putting his fork down and sipping his water as he stands up from the table, Rachel frown watching Finn get up from the table she was hoping to spend a little more time with him this morning.

"See you guys later tonight."Finn says

"Have Fun at work."Rachel shouts out Finn smiles "Have Fun at School."Finn says and walks out the door. Rachel bites her bottom lip and Kurt looks at her giving her a knowing look.

"So You're okay with Finn possibly dating Cassandra July our Sexy Devilish Dance Teacher."Kurt says taking over Finn's other half of the pancake. Rachel rolls her eyes "You should have seen them last night it wasn't an official date but it sure seemed like a date atmosphere."Rachel says

"What do you care you had a date with Brody right?"Kurt asked

"He was over 3 hours late."Rachel says

"Diva are you sure you're not just upset because another woman sees Finn as an attractive male and she's giving him some possible romantic attention..maybe you dont want someone else to have Finn. Maybe you're just jealous."Kurt says

"of course I am it's Finn. But I know I shouldn't be because Im in an unofficial relationship with Brody and I wanted that right..I chose that.."Rachel says

"But seeing someone else pursue Finn breaks your heart and you can't help it...because the thought of him looking at another woman the way he looked at you kills you Doesn't it?"Kurt says Rachel looks at Kurt and closes her eyes.

"Rachel do you still love Finn?"Kurt asked Rachel stays silent and Kurt shakes his head

"Honestly if you Love him just tell him that. I think Finn would Jump at the chance to be with you again."Kurt says Rachel looks at Kurt and he holds her hand and smiles at her.

Finn is helping out a customer pick out a Fan Belt and his cellphone beeps Finn closes his eyes and shakes his head "Sorry I thought I put that on silent."Finn says turning to Dave

"It's okay Kid I'm not Hitler you can check your phone. Come On Mr. Cruz I'll help you check out this fan belt."Dave says Finn pulls out his phone and sees it's Cassandra.

"Dreamt about you this morning hope you thought about what I said last night"Xox0 Cassie. Finn smiles and tries to think of a reply.

"Seems like your girl is making you smile kid."Dave says handing him a soda Finn chuckles

"She's uhm..not my girl she just likes me a lot I guess."Finn says

"And You don't like her?"Dave asked

"I Don't know, she's not my age which doesn't bother me at all it's just she seems to know exactly what she wants and Im just figuring it all out."Finn says

"Isn't that easier than? She knows what she wants and what she wants is you. The question is. If you want her too?"Dave smiles

"It's complicated..there's another girl..who I...care about a lot and she's..dating another guy."Finn says

"There you go kid. Look If this girl was so great she wouldn't be with another guy now would she? I think the choice is clear. This new girl could make you happy why not take the shot...Kid here's how I see it...if you're always looking for reasons not to be with someone. You'll always find one. Just be happy. You never know this new girl could be what you need. Everyone deserves a new slate."Dave says

"Thanks Dave."Finn says

"Get back to work I need you to fix up that oil pan in that Buick then we can close up shop early, Seems like You have a date today."Dave says Finn chuckles and shakes his head.

Rachel is making her way into the Auditorium and she texts Brody to meet her there around Noon Rachel shakes her head as she looks at the clock and sees it's 12:50

"Seriously."Rachel says upset

"Sorry Sorry."Brody says running in he bends to kiss her lips but Rachel moves.

"You're late again..and I know you have class...but seriously?"Rachel says

"Things come up Rachel Why are you so pissed off."Brody says

"Because I'm wasting my time on someone who doesn't care. I know Im new to this whole open relationship thing but I feel like Im not even a priority in your life Brody. If you hadn't noticed Im not seeing anyone else but you."Rachel says

"Open Relationship means we don't get mad if we see other people...you agreed to that remember. You wanted this."Brody says

"Yeah well not anymore."Rachel says

"What are you saying.."Brody asked

"I'm saying I deserve someone who will be on time for dates, who will actually take the time so do what I want rather than plan every single detail of our date. Someone who will surprise me with small things..and then hold me and kiss me in public."Rachel says

"This is all about Finn isn't it. Since he's come back he screwed up with your changes that New York has done for you. Rachel you've changed for the better before you were naive little small town girl who thought she could take over New York You can't do that. You need to start thinking like an adult and less like a child."Brody says

"Before meeting you I thought I could do anything..and you know what...I CAN because I AM good enough to be on Broadway and take it by storm. Your self doubt has just been in my head since I moved here. And I can't believe I let go of the most amazing man in the world to be with you..who can't even commit to a full relationship. So Whatever the hell THIS is. It's over. Good Luck trying to audition for Magic Mike the musical."Rachel says and storms out. Brody closes his eyes and shakes his head

"You can't do this!"Brody yells

"I just did and this has been the best choice I've made since I moved here."Rachel says and walks out.

Cassandra is in the Dance Studio working on her dance routine she's going to show her class and her cellphone rings she stops the music player and looks at the message "Turn around"~Finn She smiles and turns around to see Finn leaning against the door.

"Hi."Cassandra smiles Finn waves at her.

"Surprised to see me?"Finn asked

"A little bit..I must say.."Cassandra says Finn shoves his hands in pockets.

"I have to be honest with you...the idea of getting into a new relationship scares the hell out of me because...I don't want to get my heart broken. I don't like that feeling."Finn says

"No One does and thats understandable but...Finn I can't speak on Rachel's behalf..I get that she broke your heart..but if You give me chance I would hold your hand and your heart and guard it with my life. I'm not 19 Finn. I know what I want in my life and if that scares you...let me know now."Cassandra says Finn looks down and rubs the top of his chest as if he was holding onto something and he nods.

"Cassandra would you like to go out with me tonight?"Finn asked Cassandra smiles and walks over to him then hugs him. Finn hugs her back and she smiles widely.

Rachel walks into the Dance Studio and sees Finn and Cassandra hugging. They pull away and He smiles at her and rubs her cheek.

"I'll uhm Pick you up at 7 tonight?"Finn says Cassandra nods and he leans over to kiss her forehead. As Finn begins to walk out Rachel hides behind the pillar in class so she can't be seen by him. She closes her eyes and tears fall down she lays her head on the pillar and takes a deep breath.

Finn is back at the loft picking out clothes for his date he looks at his clothes that are spread out and he rubs the back of his neck.

"Hey Finn Im going to the store need something...what is going on?"Kurt asked

"I uhm Have a date."Finn says

"With Who.."Kurt asked

"Cassandra.."Finn says

"You asked her out?!"Kurt says Finn nods nervously "She really likes me and I figured..why not you know I'm single."Finn says

"If that's what you really want Finn"Kurt says

"I don't know what I want...but..She's Fun and you know I have a great time with her so why not right?"Finn says

"I support you brother..I think you should wear the light Blue long sleeve with the black slacks."Kurt says Finn smiles

"Thanks Brother.."Finn says

"How about we go to Callbacks"~Xoxo Cassie

"She wants to go to Callbacks."Finn says confused Kurt laughs and shakes his head

"This should be fun."Kurt says Finn sighs and shrugs as he gets ready for his date. Kurt walks out into the living room and sees Rachel coming into the loft.

"Hey Diva want to do something tonight?"He asked

"Yes I need to have fun...I feel like singing a nice ballad...Let's go to Callbacks Drinks on me."Rachel smiles holding out her fake ID

"Uhm..Im not sure that's a good idea..We can just buy a costco bulk size of Vokda and make drinks here."Kurt says

"NO I Definitely need to go out. So Callbacks?!"Rachel says holding out her hand. Kurt sighs and nods

"CallBacks."Kurt says

Finn takes a deep breath and hails a taxi cab and gets to the address Cassandra gave him. "Wait here okay."Finn says The Cab Driver nods and Finn gets out of the cab and before he and buzz on the Apartment speaker Cassandra walks out in an incredible purple knee high dress with her hair pulled up. She smiles at Finn and his mouth drops.

"Wow you look beautiful."Finn says

"Change of style from my NYADA work clothes. Shall we?"Cassandra says Finn nods and holds out a yellow rose for her. She smiles at him and accepts it.

"Yellow is a sign of Friendship."Finn smiles

"Friendship sometimes leads to something more. Come on Handsome."Cassandra says holding his hand Finn nods and opens the cab door for her.

~At Callbacks~ Rachel and Kurt are looking at the song booklet and Rachel is downing her 2nd drink. "One more Please."Rachel yells out Kurt laughs

"Are you alright?"Kurt asked

"I ended things with Brody today at school."Rachel says as she flips the pages of the booklet.

"IS that why you're drinking your sorrows away? Because you ended your meaningless fling with Brody?"Kurt asked before Rachel can answer they both hear a familiar laugh and they look up at the Door inside walks Finn and Cassandra laughing and smiling. Rachel watches them take a seat together she focuses on Finn's hand on Cassandra waist and as they sit down Cassandra holds his hand Rachel closes her eyes and when her drink gets to the table she grabs it and begins chugging it down. Kurt watches his best friend and then looks over at Finn and Cassandra who are talking and smiling at each other.

"Ohh Now I understand."Kurt says

"Shut Up Kurt."Rachel says looking down at the booklet of songs.

"Have you been here before?"Cassandra asked

"Yeah I have the first time I came here Rachel brought me here and I watched her and Brody Sing a Duet together..during that duet was when I realized something was going on with them."Finn says

"That sucks..I can't believe you still have Rachel in your life after the way she treated you."Cassandra says

"I wasn't perfect then either I have my share of mistakes in that relationship too...I'm not perfect."Finn says

"I'm not looking for perfect."Cassandra says leaning over to him.

"Can I get you both a drink?"The Waitress asked

"I'll have a Mango Mojito."Cassandra smiles

"And you Sir?"She asked Finn looks at her and shakes his head "I'll have a diet coke thanks."Finn says

"Good Boy huh?"Cassandra asked

"I just don't drink I have to work tomorrow anyways So do you."Finn laughs

"I guess you'll just have to take care of me."Cassandra says Finn blushes and looks down at their hands.

"Are you having a good time?"Finn asked

"I am..being with you is like a breath of fresh air..its nice..You're a good guy it's hard to find that now a days."Cassandra says Finn tucks a piece of her hair behind her ear and smiles at her.

"You know what I want to sing a song."Cassandra says Finn looks at her surprised as she gets up from their table and makes her way to the pianist.

"I have Finally picked a song!"Rachel says a little buzzed Kurt looks around

"I think you're gonna have to wait."Kurt says

"Why?"Rachel asked Kurt points towards the stage and Rachel turns her head she sees Cassandra pulling out the microphone and smiling

"I know must of you kids drinking are my students at NYADA but what the hell I'm here on a Date this song is for my handsome date."Cassandra winks at Finn. Finn blushes and shakes his head as he smiles at her.

( Cassandra )

We're a thousand miles from comfort, we have traveled land and sea  
>But as long as you are with me, there's no place I'd rather be<br>I would wait forever, exalted in the scene  
>As long as I am with you, my heart continues to beat<p>

(Cassandra starts to dance on stage and Finn laughs and looks around watching almost everyone dancing to her singing)

With every step we take, Kyoto to The Bay  
>Strolling so casually<br>We're different and the same, gave you another name  
>Switch up the batteries<p>

If you gave me a chance I would take it  
>It's a shot in the dark but I'll make it<br>Know with all of your heart, you can't shame me  
>When I am with you, there's no place I'd rather be<br>N-n-n-no, no, no, no place I'd rather be  
>N-n-n-no, no, no, no place I'd rather be<br>N-n-n-no, no, no, no place I'd rather be

Ooh ooh

(Rachel is watching Cassandra sing and she sips her drink casually ordering another one she looks over at Finn and sees him smiling...this image made her heart ache..Finn was actually enjoying himself with this terrorist of a woman.)

We staked out on a mission to find our inner peace  
>Make it everlasting so nothing's incomplete<br>It's easy being with you, sacred simplicity  
>As long as we're together, there's no place I'd rather be<p>

With every step we take, Kyoto to The Bay  
>Strolling so casually<br>We're different and the same, gave you another name  
>Switch up the batteries<p>

(Cassandra walks off stage and walks over to Finn sitting on his lap he laughs and looks up at her as he covers his face Cassandra laughs and sings to him as dances around him and kisses the top of his head before going back on stage. Finn looks up and sees Rachel and Kurt at a table across from them he and Rachel make eye contact and he sees there's sadness in her eyes. He begins to wonder what is wrong.)

If you gave me a chance I would take it  
>It's a shot in the dark but I'll make it<br>Know with all of your heart, you can't shame me  
>When I am with you, there's no place I'd rather be<br>N-n-n-no, no, no, no place I'd rather be  
>N-n-n-no, no, no, no place I'd rather be<br>N-n-n-no, no, no, no place I'd rather be

When I am with you, there's no place I'd rather be (Yeah)

Hoo  
>Yeah-e-yeah-e-yeah-e-yeah-e-yeah, yeah, yeah<p>

If you gave me a chance I would take it  
>It's a shot in the dark but I'll make it<br>Know with all of your heart, you can't shame me  
>When I am with you, there's no place I'd rather be<br>N-n-n-no, no, no, no place I'd rather be  
>N-n-n-no, no, no, no place I'd rather be<br>N-n-n-no, no, no, no place I'd rather be

When I am with you, there's no place I'd rather be

"Rachel are you okay?"Kurt asked

"Totally Fine."Rachel lies Finn looks over at them with concerned eyes before he can walk over there Cassandra smiles at him as she sits down.

"What'd you think?"She smiles

"You were incredible you killed it."Finn says

"Now Food I'm hungry. How does a buffalo burger sound."She smiles Finn laughs

"Sounds great actually."Finn says

"Forget it this was a bad idea...lets go home."Rachel says

"Hey Singing always makes you feel better..so SING. Do the one thing that you know will always make you feel better."Kurt says Rachel nods

"I Will."Rachel says going on stage

"I don't need a pianist for this song..it's actually an Original that someone special wrote for me...and I guess I just need to sing it..."Rachel says

"I Didn't know she was here I swear."Cassandra says

"It's okay."Finn says squeezing her hand a little bit.

(Rachel)

Face to face and heart to heart  
>We're so close yet so far apart<br>I close my eyes I look away  
>That's just because I'm not okay<br>But I hold on, I stay strong  
>Wondering if we still belong<p>

(Finn sits up in his seat and tenses up a little bit Cassandra notices this and she holds his hand a little tighter.)

Will we ever say the words we're feeling  
>Reach down underneath and tear down all the walls<br>Will we ever have our happy ending?  
>Or will we forever only be pretending?<br>Will we always, always, always be pretending

How long do I fantasize  
>Make believe that it's still alive<br>Imagine that I am good enough  
>And we can choose the ones we love<br>But I hold on, I stay strong  
>Wondering if we still belong,<p>

(Rachel looks directly into Finn's eyes and he's staring right back at her forgetting that he is holding another woman's hand.)

Will we ever say the words we're feeling  
>Reach down underneath and tear down all the walls<br>Will we ever have our happy ending?  
>Or will we forever only be pretending?<br>Will we always, always, always be

Keeping secrets safe  
>Every move we make<br>Seems like no ones letting go  
>And it's such a shame<br>Cause if you feel the same  
>How am I supposed to know?<p>

("This song is really good whoever wrote it must have cared about her alot."Cassandra says Finn looks down at their hands and he shakes his head a little

"I'm sure he did."Finn says)

Will we ever say the words we're feeling  
>Reach down underneath and tear down all the walls<br>Will we ever have our happy ending?  
>Or will we forever only be pretending?<br>Will we always, always, always be  
>Will we always, always, always be<br>WIll we always, always, always be pretending?

At the end of the date Finn and Cassandra take the taxi back to her apartment and Finn walks her to the door "How do you feel about kisses on the first date?"Cassandra asked

"I like to follow the rules Cassie."Finn smiles

"Well I guess we'll go your pace."Cassandra laughs Finn shoves his hands in his pockets and looks down.

"Look I like you and we have fun together and tonight was great but I hope you know I don't want to rush things because I don't want to get hurt again so I think we should take our time you know with whatever this is...I like getting to know you."Finn says

"Like I said We'll go your pace. I'm not in any rush."She says Finn smiles and nods she kisses his cheek and walks inside the apartment

"Goodnight Finn."She says

"Good Night Cassie."Finn says and goes back into the taxi.

The Next morning Rachel is holding her head and she walks into the kitchen to Find Finn drinking a cup of Milk.

"Hey Sleepy head."Finn says

"What time is it?"She asked

"11:30 AM...you slept through your classes I guess."Finn laughs

"How was your night with the She Devil..."Rachel asked

"You remember seeing us huh?"Finn asked

"I never forget when Im drunk."Rachel says looking at him

"It was nice we had a nice time."Finn says

"You and her is it...do you think it's...okay never mind it's just weird to think of you with A She Devil."Rachel says

"She's nice maybe not to you because you're in her class but she's funny and different."Finn says

"I'm Glad you found someone who can make you happy."Rachel says Finn looks at her

"I noticed you were sad last night Did you and Brody fight?"Finn asked

"Uhm we had misunderstanding that's all."Rachel says

"Im sure you two can talk it out. I mean I hate the guys guts but if he makes you happy then Im happy for you."Finn says

"Are you...Happy? With Cassandra I mean."Rachel asked as she looks at her cup. Finn takes a deep breath and rubs the top of his chest a little.

"I think I could be happy with her...Its just the matter of giving it a shot..I gotta go to work I'll see you later."Finn says Rachel nods and watches him leave. Rachel closes her eyes and wipes the tears that are falling down.

Davey is in the auto shop setting something up and he sees Finn walking inside.

"Hey Kid I need to show you this Magnet."He says Finn looks up and raises his eyebrow Davey flips a switch and the Car goes straight up to the magnet Finn chuckles and Davey smiles

"This magnet can hold up to 3 cars so we can move them easily throughout the shop."He says

"Nice. I can't wait to use it."Finn says

"If you got any pieces of metal on ya take em off..Nick over there had a nipple piercing and well lets just say it ended badly this morning."Davey says Finn nods and walks over to his corner of the shop he takes out his loft keys, cellphone wallet, and he removes a chain that he had around his neck. Davey whistles and picks up the chain he looks down and sees a diamond ring hanging on the end of it.

"Geeze kid you plan on marrying someone soon?"Davey asked Finn smiles and takes the chain back from him placing it neatly in the drawer with his other things.

"Let's just call this diamond ring a prize possession I can't seem to get rid of."Finn says

"How come?"Davey asked

"Because as long as I have this ring around my neck...that means I'm still in love with the person who I originally gave it to."Finn says Davey shrugs

"Come on kid let's get to work."Davey says Finn nods


	3. Chapter 3

**~ I dont own Glee, All stories I write are dedicated to Cory Monteith ~ READ AND REVIEW**

****Mainly for Cory and All the Finn fans! This will be a 4 shot story :) Because! I am in the process of a big story for Finchel and Fuinn Fans but until then Enjoy this short story!****

Rachel is taking a deep breath practicing her musical scales when she is interrupted by a knock on the door. She looks up and sees Brody walking inside

"Im confused...when we were Quote Unquote Dating you were never on time for anything ever now I end things and you randomly show up Weird."Rachel says

"I'm going to give you another chance to reconsider."Brody says Rachel scoffs "Brody HELL NO. I deserve so much better than whatever the hell this was."Rachel says

"Yet the guy you're pining for is probably falling in love with one of the sexiest women in New York City. Do you really think you can compete with Cassandra July? The woman melts ice just by looking at it that's how hot she is. And Finn is a guy he will end up sleeping with her sooner or later and you'll be heart broken all over again."Brody says

"You don't know Finn at All..."Rachel says

"No but I know then when I walked passed Cassandra's classroom this morning Finn was inside and he gave her flowers and a Bagel."Brody says Rachel looks up at him then quickly grabs her things and walks out.

Finn looks around the dance room and Cassandra walks over to him handing him half of the bagel he bought for her. "Did all of these Stars actually come in here?"Finn asked

"Yeah but mainly to stare at my ass...believe it or not Vanessa Hudgen's is sort of a little freak."She says Finn laughs and she smiles at him.

"Speaking of how are your dance moves?"Cassandra asked Finn shakes his head and chuckles

"I'm terrible I was told once when I do dance I look like I'm stepping on bees, one time in Junior year I broke Rachel's nose. It was an accident I swear."Finn says holding up his hands Cassandra laughs.

"Okay so No Fox trot for you, how about slow dancing?"Cassandra says Finn rubs the back of his neck and smiles at her as Cassandra turns on some music and walks over to him.

"I can manage a slow dance."Finn says Cassandra wraps her arms around his neck and Finn places his hands on her waist.

"What are the chances of you and I having dinner tonight in New York City?"Cassandra asked

"Pretty High but if you're asking me out again I'm gonna have to put my foot down I like being the gentleman and asking the lady."Finn says

"I'm a bit more modern. Guess you'll have to get used to it."She says leaning closer to Finn he looks down at her lips she smiles at him.

"IF I kissed you right now would that freak you out?"Cassandra asked

"I'm trying to figure the answer to that out in my head."Finn says

"Stop thinking and just feel."Cassandra say and pulls Finn down for a kiss, Finn stops moving and his hands just freeze on her waist he begins to kiss back.

"Just admit that you were wrong."Brody says

"Leave me alone for the 10th time!"Rachel says as she turns the corner to walk into the dance studio she stops dead in her tracks. She looks forward and in front of her Finn and Cassandra are KISSING! Rachel's heart literally broke into a million pieces in that moment it was almost as if Brody could hear it breaking.

"Hate to say I told you so."Brody says Rachel turns around and pushes past him she runs into the bathroom stall and locks the door she walks over to the sink and looks down and begins to cry.

Finn pulls away and takes a step back. He blushes and shakes his head "Wow.."Finn says

"Yeah I know..Are you freaked out?"Cassandra smiles at him.

"A little bit..but uhm that felt good..I should get going."Finn says

"Alright see you later."Cassandra says Finn nods and he kisses her cheek then leaves Cassandra smiles as she bites her bottom lip.

Finn is walking down the hall and Rachel is coming out of the bathroom she opens the door and bumps right into Finn

"Oh My Gosh I'm so sorry..R-Rach?"Finn says Rachel looks at him and Finn sees her eyes are red puffy and obviously she's been crying.

"Hey Hey what is it?"Finn asked

"It's nothing...I'm just having a bad day that's all."Rachel says Finn holds her faces with his hands and wipes her tears.

"I wonder if I can get a second kiss from him...It's worth a shot."Cassandra says and quickly runs after Finn she stops when she sees Finn holding Rachel's face she stops as she watches the two interact.

"You know you can tell me anything. What is it."Finn says softly.

"I need you."Rachel cries softly as she looks down Finn nods and he wraps his arm around her he sees the auditorium and they begin walking towards it. Cassandra takes a deep breath and tries to calm herself down.

Finn walks Rachel to the Auditorium and he hands her a water bottle he had in his backpack Rachel smiles at him then looks down at her hands.

"Rach Talk to me what's going on? Did Brody make you cry?"Finn asked as he rubs her back.

"I love how you assume Brody is the reason I am crying."Rachel says

"Why else would you be crying?"Finn asked

"Im crying because of you!"Rachel says Finn looks at her confused.

"Why would you be crying because of me? Did I do something wrong?"Finn asked

"No..Yes.. I don't know."Rachel says running her fingers through her hair. Finn wipes her tears and shes looks at him.

"What did I do then? I must have done something if you're crying like this."Finn says

"Do you have feelings for Cassandra."Rachel asked Finn looks at her "I feel something I'm just not sure what that is yet."Finn says

"I saw you two kissing."Rachel says Finn's head shots up as he looks at her finally putting the pieces together..Rachel was jealous.

"I was passing by the hallway and saw you two kissing."Rachel says looking down at the ground.

"Oh."Finn says Rachel looks at him and raises her eyebrow

"Oh?...That's all you have you to say. Oh?"Rachel says

"What else do you want me to say? I didn't know anyone would see us kissing."Finn says

"You're in a big Campus Finn someone was bound to see"Rachel says

"It just happened."Finn says

"So you wanted her to kiss you."Rachel says

"It took me by surprise I admit but I didn't push her away...The kiss felt nice."Finn says

"I can't believe this."Rachel says standing up. Finn watches Rachel pace on the stage and he rubs the back of his neck.

"I don't understand why you're so upset..."Finn says

"You don't understand? How could you not understand Finn..."Rachel says

"Rachel you're with Brody now. I'm sorry if it's weird that I'm dating someone but you can't expect me to just wait for you until you get bored with Brody."Finn says

"Is that what you think?"Rachel says

"I think that you've moved on and you know what it killed me and still does but I'm learning to accept it because I'd rather have you in my life as a friend than not at all. You wanna be with Brody Fine, you be with him. But don't get pissed off at me because I'm trying to do the same thing and move on too."Finn says

"You're...You're right"Rachel says looking at him.

"I'm sorry what.."Finn says

"You're right. You should be able to move on..I..I don't know why I got so upset."Rachel says as she looks down.

"Is there something you're not telling me or something?"Finn asked

"I broke up with Brody...I realized I didn't want to be with him anymore. And I guess when I saw you and Cassandra kissing it just added more to my frustration...I needed my best friend..I needed my Finn and seems like someone is taking you from you."Rachel says Finn holds her hand and shakes his head.

"You Are Crazy."Finn says

"I'm well aware of that Finn."Rachel says Finn laughs

"Rach I'm not going anywhere I'm always going to be here for you. Whether Cassie and I become serious or it's another girl...I'm always going to be here for you."Finn says

"I know I'm sorry."Rachel says Finn smiles and pull her to his side he kisses her forehead and holds her tight. Rachel closes her eyes and takes a deep breath.

_"You're an idiot for not telling him how you really feel."Rachel's POV_

Finn takes off his jacket and wraps it around Rachel's shoulder she smiles at him and he walks her to her next class and Rachel smiles at him.

"Since you're having a bad day how about you and I just spend sometime together after your class? I have my first firefighter class today and that end at about 5.."Finn says

"I'd love that."Rachel says Finn smiles

"Have a good day okay."Finn says Rachel nods and Finn hugs her and kisses her forehead. He waves at her and continues to walk away.

Rachel is in her Music Theory class and she feels something in the pockets she feels something in the front pocket she pulls it out and it's a chain with the Engagement ring Finn had given her, she inspects the ring and notices something new...inside it was engraved. _My Forever_ She gasps and gathers her things.

"Miss Berry are you alright?"The Teacher asked

"Something's come up I'm sorry."Rachel says and runs out of the classroom.

"Finn I need you to use the magnet to lift the car remember no metal!"Davey says Finn laughs and takes out everything in his pocket he reaches on his neck to take off his chain but realizes it's not on him.

"Where did I put it.."Finn says

"Come On Kid I need your muscles!"Davey yells Finn walks over to Davey and helps him lift up the car.

A few minutes Later while Finn is under the car trying to patch up the leaky oil pan Davey comes out.

"Hey KID! You got a visitor out in the office."Davey says Finn wipes his hands

"Thanks Davey. I patched up that oil hole, it just needs a tire rotation after that."Finn says

"Alright!"Davey says Finn walks inside the office and is surprised. "What are you doing here?"Finn asked Brody turns around and puts the wrench down.

"Wanted to say hello."Brody says

"You said it. Now are you done?"Finn asked

"You know I don't get what Rachel sees in you...Yeah you're tall and a little good looking but..you work in an auto shop."Brody says

"You don't know what she sees in me?...Dude you look like Shrek's best friend and you wax your chest."Finn says

"Rachel dumped me yesterday."Brody says Finn looks at him confused

"What.."Finn says

"She still has feelings for you but I can't for the life of me figure out why. You're an average life loser."Brody says

"And you're about 5 seconds away from me beating down your donkey looking face."Finn says he looks up and sees Davey turned around watching the two young men interact from outside the glass door.

"You're lucky I'm not going to do this here."Finn says taking a step back.

"That's too bad because..I am."Brody says and suck punches Finn in the stomach Finn groans and punches Brody in the jaw Brody stumbles and tackles Finn right right the glass door.

"KID!"Davey says Rachel runs into the auto shop and sees glass pieces crumble in front of the garage door she looks up and sees two men on the floor one who is standing up and another one who is on the floor not moving. Rachel walks inside and gasps she drops her bags and runs.

"Finn..What happened?"Rachel says

"This Punk tackled him through the glass door."Davey says Rachel turns her head "Brody? What the hell did you do!"Rachel says

"It wasn't..I didn't mean to.."Brody says

"Save it Punk. We gotta take him to the hospital."Davey says Rachel nods in agreement and Davey grabs his Finn's arm and drags Finn into his truck.

"Are you Cassandra?"Davey asked

"Finn talks about Cassandra with you.."Rachel says

"By that I'm guessing that's not you.."Davey says

"No..I'm Rachel."she says

"Oh...The other one.."Davey says Rachel gives him a confused look and when they reach the hospital Davey pulls Finn out and they get him into a wheel chair.

"What happened here?"The Doctor asked

"He was tackled through a glass down he hasn't moved since."Davey says

"Alright Bring him into the ER I want a full CT CAT scan."The doctor says Rachel watches as Finn is placed on the Bed and rolled away. Rachel pulls out her cellphone and calls Kurt.

"Sorry Diva but I'm about to go into Work."Kurt says

"Kurt it's Finn.."Rachel says

"What happened to Finn?"Kurt asked

"Brody and Him got into a fight at Finn's work and Finn was pushed through the glass door...We're at St. Mary's Hospital."Rachel says

"I'll be right there."Kurt hangs up. Rachel closes her eyes and picks up Finn's phone he looks for Cassandra's number and she calls it.

Cassandra is teaching a dance class when her phone rings She smiles and picks up "Hey Handsome."She says

"It's not Finn."Rachel says

"Berry why are you calling me with Finn's phone..he's in he hospital..just get to St Mary's."Rachel says and hangs up.

Cassandra looks at the phone then up at her class "Alright class thats it for today..you're dismissed."Cassandra says quickly packing her things and running out of the classroom door.

Rachel is pacing back and forth and she is clenching onto the chain and diamond ring she found in Finn's coat.

"What you got there?"Davey asked Rachel turns and shows him and then he looks up at Rachel.

"You have Finn's prized possession?"He smiles

"He gave me this ring when were in high school..."Rachel says looking down at it.

"You're the one.."Davey says

"The one?"Rachel asked

"He told me the reason he wore this thing around his neck was because he was still in love with the woman he originally gave it too..he said as long as he wore it he was still in love with her."Davey says

"But he took it off..I found it in his coat pocket."Rachel says

"Only Cuz I made him. See we have this strong magnets for the shop if he had any metal on him he would be lifted up to the magnet. Kid wears that thing all the time."Davey says

"Finn still loves me.."Rachel whispers

"For Finn Hudson?"The Doctor says Rachel stands up and Davey does as well

"Are you family?"He asked

"His brother is on his way."Rachel says

"We can't release any info on him until then Im sorry Hospital policy..."The Doctor says

"John just tell us if the kid is okay he works for me."Davey says Rachel watches the two old men talk and the doctor sighs.

"He's not critical he's got a few facial scraps but nothing a little time and ointment can't fix he had a piece of glass stuck into him on his back but it didn't hit any nerve or anything he's gonna be sore for a few weeks just make sure he rests."John says Davey nods and then Kurt and Cassandra come rushing in.

"I'm Kurt his brother."Kurt says The Doctor smiles and tells him the exact same thing he said to Rachel and Davey.

"Kurt go ahead and see him first."Rachel says Kurt nods and walks inside he looks up and sees Finn's eyes closed but he's got cuts on his forehead and a few on his cheeks. Kurt can't help but sob Finn opens his eyes and smiles.

"Hey little Brother.."Finn says Kurt shakes his head and runs to hug him.

"Ow...Kurt..Still sore."Finn says

"You scared me you big Oaf."Kurt says

"Sorry...but to be fair it wasnt my fault."Finn says

"You're right this is Brody's fault. I hate him...this could have been serious."Kurt says

"But it wasn't I'm fine...I mean a big banged up but Im okay."Finn says

"Don't scare me like that again okay?..I need my brother."Kurt says looking down Finn nods and pulls Kurt down for a hug.

"You should go in next."Rachel says Cassandra looks at her confused.

"You're dating him so you should see him."Rachel says

"I saw you two earlier...and I have to admit I got jealous."Cassandra says

"You saw us?"Rachel asked

"He kissed your forehead you went to the auditorium."She says

"Finn and I...we're...friends."Rachel says

"But you want to be something more."Cassandra says

"Yes I do..I made a mistake...but I also know that that mistake hurt Finn."Rachel says

"I like him Rachel..I know I can make him happy."Cassandra says

"I don't doubt that."Rachel Cassandra nods and then walks into Finn's room as Kurt is walking out.

"Why didn't you go in.."Kurt asked

"I just don't know what to say to him just yet."Rachel says looking down looking at the ring.

Finn looks up and smiles as Cassandra walks over and sits on his bed. "You scared the crap out of me."Cassandra says Finn chuckles and closes his eyes.

"What this isn't a romantic setting to you? Dim Lights, Peppermint scented room."Finn laughs Cassandra holds his hand

"Finn I want to be with you...and I know you don't want to rush things which I'm okay with I am. But I just want you to know where I am."Cassandra says Finn looks outside the window and sees Rachel talking with Kurt and he smile at Cassandra.

"I'm sorry I can't give you a definite answer.."Finn says

"Because of Rachel?"She asked

"Because of a lot of things. I don't want to be heart broken again Cassie and even if I don't choose you...who's to say I'll choose her?"Finn says

"Do You still love her?"Cassandra asked Finn looks down.

"I don't know...but the main problem is I don't trust her."Finn says

"Then Trust me instead. You and I both know that there is something here between us."Cassandra says

"And I'm not doubting that Cassie..you're an amazing woman you are but I'm just...Me..there's nothing special about me."Finn says

"I think you're wrong about that. You are very special and it's about time you stop listening to whoever told you weren't special. Because there is something amazing about you Finn, you just have to find out what that amazing this is and share it with the world."Cassandra says Finn looks at her and smiles he leans up and kisses her lips. Cassandra smiles and runs her fingers through his hair.

"Thank You."Finn whispers against her lips. Cassandra smiles and leans her forehead against his. Rachel turns her head and sees this she takes a deep breath and turns around and walks away.

Davey walks into Finn's hospital room and sees him asleep He wades up a paper ball and throws it at Finn, Finn opens his eyes and sits up.

"Really?"Finn says Davey smiles and hands Finn a greasy paper bag. "Got you the best Philly cheese steaks they have in New York."Davey says

"Awesome Thanks Man...look Im sorry about that glass door you can dock my paycheck."Finn says

"No Worries kid I saw you hold back on that Punk in the office as a man I know that wasn't easy for you to do but you showed restraint, who was he anyway?"Davey asked

"Brody, he's a guy I really don't like..just starting trouble."Finn says closing his eyes as he opens the bag of food.

"Well it worked you're in the hospital now."Davey says

"Yeah that's great. I start classes for my firefighter courses too..."Finn says

"I called the Instructor told him what happened you're free to go in in 2 weeks okay."Davey says

"You're like weirdly powerful in this town."Finn says Davey shrugs "So I met Rachel."Davey says

"Rachel?...I think you mean Cassandra..she's been here with me all day I haven't seen Rachel."Finn says

"No I mean Rachel...the brunette...she was with me to take you to the hospital."Davey says

"That's impossible I haven't seen her since I woke up."Finn says

"She's here kid...she probably just can't see you like this...she was pretty distraught when she saw you hurt Kid.."Davey says Finn shrugs.

"I think she still has a thing for ya."Davey says taking a french fry.

"I don't know anymore."Finn says

"What?"Davey asked

"Im tired of the drama I guess. I think I just want to be with someone who's not so hard to be with.."Finn says

"Like That new girl?"Davey asked Finn nods

"You told me that if I kept thinking of reasons not to be with someone I'd always find one right? Well I dont have a reason to not be with Cassandra."Finn says

"Yeah you have a point being with this new girl would make everything easy you get a clean slate...and a whole fresh start but there's one problem."Davey says

"What?"Finn asked

"You're still in love with Rachel, whether you want to admit it or not You love her...and she's it for you. You're just scared because you don't want to end up heart broken again."Davey says Finn looks at him and then sets his food down.

"Your silence says a lot kid."Davey says and smiles as he kicks his feet up and they watch a football game.

Later on that night Finn is alone in his room speaking to his Mom on the phone who is sobbing.

"Mom, I'm fine. No You and Burt don't have to fly out here. Honestly it looks worse than it feels I'm alright really. Oh Mom I love you too, yes I know."Finn chuckles Suddenly he hears a soft knock on the door and it's Rachel who walks inside Finn looks up at he slightly smiles at her.

"Mom I will be more upset if you fly out here it's not necessary..Yes Kurt and I will be home for Thanksgiving...I love you too Mom, Please stop crying. Bye Mom."Finn says and hangs up Rachel sits down on the seat next to the bed and Finn lays his head back on the pillow.

"How are you REALLY feeling?"Rachel asked Finn looks at her and gives her his famous smirk.

"I feel like ass. I'm so sore."Finn says Rachel gives him a frown and he looks at her.

"You okay over there?"Finn asked

"Why did you and Brody fight.."She asked

"He came to the shop, said I was the reason you and him broke up...which is news to me because you didn't even tell me you guys broke up."Finn says

"I can explain that.."Rachel says

"Please Do...you broke up with Brody last night so he couldn't have been the reason why you were so upset earlier...so why were you really crying Rachel What aren't you telling me."Finn asked

"What aren't you telling me?"Rachel says back at him.

"What.."Finn says confused.

"Do you still have feelings for me."Rachel asked Finn looks at her and then he looks down.

"I don't know."Finn says

"You don't know?...Finn the reason why I've been so upset lately is because I can't handle the thought of you being with someone who isn't me."Rachel says "Seeing you spend time with Cassandra watching you hold her hand...watching you laugh talk and KISS her. It's like someone is gutting me. I still love you Finn. I always have I made a mistake picking Brody."Rachel says Finn shakes his head.

"Why are you shaking your head?"Rachel asked

"Because, you only feel this way because you see me with someone else."Finn says

"No thats not.."Rachel says

"Sure it is...it's Typical Rachel you only want something when you think you won't have it."Finn says

"That's absurd Finn!"Rachel yells.

"No that's exactly what this is...You could have told me how you felt BEFORE I got here Before I even Met Cassandra but you didn't you waited until you felt like you were losing me to tell me that you still loved me. And you know me so well because you know I love you so much that I'd be willing to just forget about someone else and drop her in order to be with you."Finn says

"Finn..Enough this isn't what that is."Rachel says

"I don't see how it's not. Rachel I can't also come in 2nd for you."Finn says

"YOURE NOT! You have always been my 1st choice Finn and yes I screw up and take your for granted but I'm seeing my mistake now...It's not too late for us.I love you I know you love me..."Rachel says

"I don't trust you Rachel. And Trust is just as big of a part in a relationship as love is...I can't be without because I don't trust you."Finn says Rachel gets up and holds Finn's hand she places the ring in his hand and Finn closes his eyes and looks down.

"You may not trust me Finn..but One thing is for certain. You're MY Forever."Rachel says and walks out the door. Tears fall down Finn's face and he looks down at the ring.

"Stupid Stupid Finn."Finn says to himself banging the back of his head on the wall.

The Next Day Finn is released from the hospital and as Kurt helps him walk out they see a Red Mercedes pull up in front of them.

"You're sugar Mama is here."Kurt says Finn rolls his eyes and Cassandra walks over to open her Front door and help Finn in.

"Sweet Ride."Kurt says as he gets into the Back seat.

"I know...Why don't you just stay at my place Rachel and Kurt will never be home to take care of you and I can take time off work."She says

"Because Im not completely useless. I just want to sleep."Finn says

"You can sleep in my bed."Cassandra smirks at him Finn looks at her and they smile and laugh.

"Gross...Hi Guys You're cute and all but Little brother in the backseat here."Kurt says

"I heard you used to have a thing for Finn too In high school."Cassandra says

"We Never discuss that ever...EVER."Kurt says

"It's one of the things that are banned from our house hold that and talking about Joan Rivers."Finn says

"Why Joan Rivers?"Cassandra laughs looking in her rear view mirror at Kurt

"She does not know real fashion!"Kurt says

"I actually agree with you on that Hummel, On Fashion police she was hating on this lovely Sarah Michelle Gellar outfit and it was fabulous on her!"Cassandra says Kurt smiles

"My thoughts exactly! We should go to the loft and watch Fashion police! They have it on netflix now."Kurt says

"Sure Sounds good to me."Cassandra says holding Finn's hand he looks down at their fingers and he turns his hear closing his eyes and looks out the window Thinking of a Petite Brunette.

Rachel is in the Loft baking her famous Banana Bread when she hears the guys opening the door. She turns her head and sees Cassandra helping Finn to the couch. They sit down together and Finn holds his stomach and closes his eyes.

"Give me a second to turn this on When Finn moved in we downloaded Netflix on his PS4 and my goodness its actually useful for something."Kurt says

"So..She's staying.."Rachel says confused

"I invited her to watch Fashion Police. So we can debate on Joan River's comments."Kurt says

"Great."Rachel says raising her eyebrow she turns her gaze to Finn who is reaching into his pocket and taking out a vile of pills she watches him open the vile and Rachel walks into the kitchen and grabs him a bottle of water she hands it to him and Finn looks up at him. Rachel could tell he was in great pain just by the look of his eyes.

"Thanks Rach."Finn says and takes the water from her.

"Anything for you."Rachel says Cassandra looks at her and glares a little bit.

As a few hours pass Finn gets up and walks to the kitchen.

"Do you need anything Finn?"Cassandra Kurt and Rachel ask Finn rolls his eyes

"I Can do it myself."Finn says and walks into the kitchen he opens the fridge to get a snack and he suddenly feels a little dizzy. Rachel gets up and walks over to him holding him by the waist.

"You should lay down..come on."She says

"Rach.."Finn says

"No arguing."Rachel says sternly and leading him down the hall instead of his corner of the loft she leads him to her corner of the loft.

"Why are we going to your side."Finn asked

"Because you still don't have a bed and you can't sleep on your sleeping bag while you're trying to heal."Rachel says pushing him on the bed Finn being to weak to argue just lays down.

Rachel runs her fingers through his hair and she kisses his forehead. "Sleep."She says

"How's Finn?"Kurt asked

"He really needs to rest so he's out like a light."Rachel says Cassandra stretches

"Well Kids That's my cue to go..Tell Finn I'll see him tomorrow for Breakfast and you two better have you Midnight madness routines ready."Cassandra says

"We should hang out again Cassandra."Kurt says

"Noted I had Fun too."Cassandra says and walks out the loft door Kurt smiles and Rachel looks at him and rolls her eyes.

"Im sort of glad my brother is dating Ms. July she has an incredible fashion sense."Kurt smiles Rachel ignores what he says and she walks back to her room she grabs her Pajamas and sleep shirt she walks near the bed to get her book but Finn reaches out and hold her wrist.

"Hey."Rachel says "Stay with me?"Finn asked

"Of Course. I just have to change first okay."Rachel says Finn nods and she goes into the bathroom to change her clothes.

"Where are you headed?"Rachel asked

"Adam called and he's outside we're gonna grab dinner and not watch a movie."He smiles

"Make good choices!"Rachel says

"Bite me!"Kurt says as he leaves Rachel laughs she walks back to her room and closes the curtain she climbs into her bed and runs her fingers through Finn's hair. Finn turns and Rachel looks at him Finn opens his eyes and she smiles at him. Finn looks at her lips and he leans up to kiss her forehead. Rachel licks her lips and kisses his cheek being mindful of the cut there. She felt so much hatred toward Brody pushing Finn through that glass door caused so many small cuts on his face and arms and his whole body not to mention the wound on his back. Finn looks Rachel in the eyes and smiles a little bit.

"You know...You can kiss me if you want to."Finn whisper Rachel laughs a little and she leans up on her elbows and kisses his lips passionately Finn closes his eyes in pain but it didn't matter to him he'd rather be in this type of pain with Rachel than anyone else. Rachel climbs over his hips and straddles him she kisses his more intensely she runs her hands up and down his chest Finn groans in pain Rachel pulls away and smiles at him.

"Maybe we shouldn't...do this."Rachel says Finn nods "Sorry...let's just blame the pain killers."Finn says and lays down Rachel looks at him and she lays her head on his chest carefully.

"What are you thinking about."Finn whispers. Rachel takes his hand and laces their fingers together. "I wondered how long it would be for us to be like this again...Do you want to be like this again?"Rachel says looking up at him. Finn looks at their fingers and how his is so much larger than hers it always made him laugh how different in size they were but they fit perfectly together.

"I think I need to figure stuff out with Cassie first."Finn says Rachel sits up and looks at him.

"Excuse me?"She says Finn slowly sits up and cringes in pain Rachel can't help but help him sit up.

"Rachel Cassie has really been there for me since we met...and I can't just blow her off."Finn says

"So you allowed me to kiss you yet you have some feelings for Cassandra."Rachel says

"Dick Move I know.."Finn says

"God Finn..What do you want!"Rachel says

"I don't know.."Finn says

"What do you want from me?...What do you want us to be!"Rachel yells

"Rachel I don't know... okay I honestly don't even know if I'm ready of there to be an US, I'm scared. You're the only one who can make me feel this heart broken the power you have over me is freaky sometimes...I'm always scared that with you what If Im not enough and you get bored and meet some other guy again..."Finn says

"You're going to hold this over me?.."Rachel says

"It's not the first time it's happened...whenever you and I are in a tough spot you always go run off and find another guy."Finn says

"Because you never want to talk about what's wrong!"Rachel yells

"So you find another guy to shove in my face?"Finn yells

"This isn't getting us anywhere."Rachel says rubbing her head.

"Yeah I know."Finn says getting up and grabbing his phone off the desk.

"Where are you going Finn you shouldn't be going anywhere."Rachel says

"I need to get away from you right now..I can't deal with this."Finn says

"Spoken like the real Finn Hudson go run away you always do."Rachel says shaking her head.

"I'm not the one who gave back the engagement ring Rach, That was you."Finn says grabbing his coat and slamming the loft door. Rachel closes her eyes and takes a deep breath.

Finn decides to walk around Central Park he shoves his hands in his pockets and looks up at the night sky.

Rachel is in the loft looking at her favorite picture of her and Finn from Senior Year she traces Finn and closes her eyes.

Rachel  
>I know this isnt what I wanted,<br>never thought it'd come this far,  
>just thinking back to where we started<br>& how we lost all that we are

Finn looks at the engagement ring in his hand as he sits on the concrete wall.

Finn  
>we were young &amp; times were easy,<br>but i could see it's not the same.  
>i'm standing here but you don't see me,<br>i'd give it all for that to change.  
>and i dont want to lose her,<br>i dont want to let her go.

Rachel  
>Im standing out in the rain,<br>i need to know if its over,  
>cause I will leave you alone.<p>

Finn  
>flooded with all this pain,<br>knowing that i'll never hold her,  
>like i did before the storm<p>

Finn  
>and with every strike of lightning<p>

Rachel  
>comes a memory that lasts<p>

Finchel

not a word is left unspoken as the thunder starts to crash

Rachel  
>maybe i should give up<p>

Rachel  
>Im standing out in the rain,<br>i need to know if its over,  
>cause I will leave you alone.<p>

Finn  
>flooded with all this pain,<br>knowing that i'll never hold her,  
>like i did before the storm<p>

Rachel  
>trying to keep the light from going in<p>

Finchel  
>and the clouds from ripping out my broken heart.<br>We always say a heart is not whole without the one who gets you through the storm.

Standing out in the rain, knowing that it's really over- please don't leave me alone

Flooded with all this pain, knowing that i'll never hold you, like I dïd before the storm

Rachel is sitting at the kitchen table drinking a cup of Chai tea when she hears the door open. Finn locks up the door and turns to look at her and she looks at him.

"Hi.."Rachel says shyly. Finn walks over to her grabs the sides of her face and pulls her into the most passionate kiss he could give her. Rachel is taken off guard but she wraps her arms around his neck Finn groans a little in pain Rachel pulls away and takes his hand and leads him to her room. Rachel sits on the edge of the bed and looks up at him. Finn takes off his jacket and drops it on the floor he leans down and lifts Rachel's chin up to kiss her Rachel lifts herself up on the bed bringing Finn with her. Rachel leans up a bit and takes off her Tank off. Finn takes off his shirt and Rachel sees the engagement ring around his neck she smiles and grabs the chain and pulls him down into a kiss.

"Easy Easy."Finn says closing his eyes in pain Rachel giggles "I'm so sorry."Rachel says kissing his cheek and forehead.

"Are you sure about this...I mean...we don't have to."Finn says Rachel sees the scrapes on his chest she kisses each one she can reach then she kisses over his heart.

"Make Love to me."Rachel says Finn kisses her forehead, nose both cheeks then her neck, collar bones and he stops at her chest. Rachel moans and clenches her bed sheet.

"Finn.."Rachel moans down Finn kisses over her heart then slides his hand down into her pajama pants and strokes her over her underwear.

"Shit.."Rachel cries. That takes Finn off guard a little he chuckles and Rachel opens her eyes and gives him a confused look.

"Why are you chuckling...this is not the moment to be chuckling."Rachel says

"I'm sorry I am but you just cursed and you never curse."Finn says Rachel leans up and pushes his hand a little further into her Finn moans and Rachel whimpers.

"I'm a little bit more naughty than you remember."Rachel says Finn looks at her and he kisses her suddenly Finn closes his eyes because his body is so sore still Rachel uses this to her advantage. She pushes Finn over and straddles him she kisses down his chest and Finn closes his eyes enjoying the feeling of Rachel's lips traveling down his body. She looks up at him and taps the waistband on his sweat pants he looks at her and pulls her up to kiss her.

"I just want to be inside of you."Finn whispers Rachel kisses him and smiles

"To be fair you still would be inside of me."Rachel winks at him Finn cups her cheek. Rachel kisses the palm of his hand and they slide off the last of their clothing. Finn hovers over Rachel but he stops and closes his eyes.

"What is it?...is the pain too much?"Rachel asked

"No but I'm an idiot. I don't have a condom."Finn says

"It's okay..I'm still on birth control."Rachel says Finn gives her a look then the idea of her and Brody enters his mind he looks down then she takes his face in her hands and kisses him.

"I Never slept with Brody.."Rachel says

"Wait What..."Finn says

"I couldn't give myself to him because...You still had my heart..I'm kind of hoping you never give it back to me."Rachel says Finn kisses her sensuously and slowly enters her.

"God.."Rachel cries as she wraps her arms around him Finn kisses her as he picks up his speed making a fast pace but long strokes.

"Finn...yes..I love you I love you I love you."Rachel cries as Finn quickens his pace he pulls Rachel up by the waist and brings her over to his lap into a sitting Position Rachel moans into his mouth as she slams up and down on him.

"I'm so in love with you."Finn whispers in her ear. Rachel brings his body closer to her she kisses him as they allow the feeling of pleasure to take over them.

The Next Morning Finn wakes up and tries to wrap his arm around Rachel but she's not next to him.

"Had to go to school to prepare for Midnight Madness See you later Xoxo"~Rachel Finn sighs and looks over at his cellphone he sees Cassandra had left a few text messages he opens them up

"I'm headed to pick you up..See you Soon XXX~Cassie Finn closes his eyes and shakes his head

~At Breakfast~ Finn had barely touched his food and Cassandra looks at him confused "You told me you loved french toast this place makes the best in New York Are you not hungry?"She asked

"Oh Sorry...yeah I just don't feel like eating..but it's great."Finn says

"What's going on with you?"She asked holding his hand.

"Cassie you've been so great to me..and I know you like me a lot and I'd be lying if I said I didn't feel something for you because how could I not you're funny, beautiful, smart, sexy, you actually liked and Watched The Avengers...but as much as I try to see myself with you...I can't see myself without Rachel."Finn says

"You're choosing Rachel."Cassandra says Finn holds her hand. "I'm sorry, I truly am you've been amazing to me but I'm so deeply in love with her."Finn says Cassandra sighs

"I guess I can't blame you for that. At least you were honest enough to tell me straight forward."Cassandra says

"Can we still be friends? I'd like to still be your friend if you'll have me."Finn says Cassandra smiles and gets up to hug him.

"I'd love to be your friend Finn."She says Finn hugs her back and smiles. Brody sees them in a tight embrace and he takes out his phone and takes a picture. He sends the photo to Rachel with the caption

"Seems like Finn made his decision"~Brody

Rachel is practicing her song for tonight and her phone beeps she smiles thinking it is Finn but she sees its Brody...and when she opens the message she sees the photo. Tears begin to fall down her cheek and she quickly wipes them away.


	4. Chapter 4

**~ I dont own Glee, All stories I write are dedicated to Cory Monteith ~ READ AND REVIEW**

****Mainly for Cory and All the Finn fans! This will be a 4 shot story :) Because! I am in the process of a big story for Finchel and Fuinn Fans but until then Enjoy this short story! AND HERE IS THE LAST CHAPTER *Or is it* ****

Finn is taken back to the loft and he slowly makes his way inside he looks around the loft and gets an idea he gets a few candles from the bathroom drawer and spreads them around the apartment. With the flowers he purchased from the Flower cart outside Finn plucked the pedals and scattered them around the floor. He looks at his phone he had about an hour until Rachel would be home before her performance for MidNight Madness. Finn starts to cook up dinner he closes his eyes as he still feels the pain and soreness from the previous couple of days but he powers through he wanted to make Rachel his girl again.

Kurt walked inside the loft and Finn smiles then he rolls his eyes "You know we're related now right we can't date...although sophomore year Kurt would be jumping for joy."Kurt says

"This is for Rach not you Where is she shouldn't she be with you."Finn asked

"I asked her she said she'd meet me here...she's probably just rehearsing for later."Kurt smiles Finn looks at his brother and sighs "I choose Rachel."Finn smiles

"I knew you would Finn I know you're scared to get hurt again but you two are meant to be together."Kurt says as he places his hand on his brother's shoulder.

"I'm glad you think so now get out and go to Adam's or something because I don't think we'll be quiet tonight."Finn jokes as he takes out the dinner from the oven Kurt notices Finn cringe in pain he walks over to the kitchen and pulls out his medicine.

" Just take it easy you're still fragile from the Auto Shop incident..and lastly Gross."Kurt cringes Finn chuckles.15 minutes pass and Rachel walks into the Loft and sees it's decorated she rolls her eyes Finn is probably giving Cassandra a romantic Dinner which is so low of him to do that in HER apartment considering they just slept together last night in her bed. Rachel turns the corner and sees Finn looking very handsome in a black suit with a skinny tie her mouth drops and she closes her eyes.

"Hey I've been waiting for you..we need to talk about something serious."Finn smiles walking towards her

"And What would that serious talk be?"Rachel asked crossing her arms.

"About Us.."Finn gives her a half smile Rachel glares at him and then nods her head

"I know all about what you have to say to me Finn."Rachel yells at him Finn gives her a confused look. "I thought you'd be happy with what I have to say.."Finn says confused.

"HAPPY? You thought I'd be happy!? I can not believe you Finn Hudson!"Rachel yells and kicks him in the groin. Finn falls down to his knees and groans in pain. Kurt walks out and sees Finn on the floor.

"What happened!"Kurt asked checking on Finn.

"I hate your brother. Don't ever speak to me again Finn."Rachel points at him and grabs her purse and walks out of the loft.

"Rach!"Finn calls out and takes a deep breath.

"What happened did she say no to getting back together?"Kurt asked

"Uhh..I Didn't get a chance to ask her..she got pissed and kneed me in the groin."Finn moans out

"Don't worry I'll talk to her."Kurt encourages his brother. Finn sighs and nods he walks over to the couch and shakes his head.

"What the hell did I do..."Finn asked himself.

Kurt walks into the NYADA Auditorium and sees Rachel sitting down in the front row watching other students perform.

"Why did you kick my brother who just got out of the hospital in the balls?"Kurt asked crossing his arms.

"I don't want to talk about your brother right now Kurt I have a performance to concentrate on."Rachel ignores him.

"Talk to me now or so help me I will pull out your extensions."Kurt declared. Rachel closes her eyes and takes a deep breath.

"I know he picked Cassandra over me and I'm pissed off at him because I thought he would choose me. We had an amazing wonderful night together and I thought that was his way of letting me back into his heart but no I was wrong I was just someone to help keep him company last night."Rachel answers.

"Are you stupid? Finn would never sleep with you then pick another woman..."Kurt stated

"WELL HE DID! Brody sent me a text with a photo of them hugging the morning after Finn and I slept together."Rachel sobs

"I can't believe it.."Kurt shakes his head.

"Neither could I."Rachel bitterly says.

"No I can't believe YOU would think so Low of Finn. So What Brody texts you a photo of Finn hugging someone you automatically think he's going to date her?...What are you 12? Rachel Why don't you for ONCE be an adult and talk to Finn about this? Stop assuming the worst in him. This is exactly what Finn is afraid of from everyone them only seeing the worst parts of him so he always has to prove himself. He Shouldn't have to do that with you! Finn is so in love with you I can't believe it took one photo message from a Jackass to get you to question His love for you."Kurt judged and walks away leaving Rachel to question herself.

Finn gets to the NYADA Auditorium and is holding flowers for Rachel. He sits down in the front row and Cassandra spots him. She walks over and taps his shoulder finn turns around and she smiles.

"Hey Handsome, you'd think with these cuts on your face you'd be less attractive it gives you a bad boy look."She says Finn laughs. Rachel peeks out into the audience and spots Finn holding flowers as he talks to Cassandra she closes her eyes and tries to calm down she shakes her head and walks away.

"Well you can Thank Brody for pushing me tackling the Glass door."Finn says Cassandra raises her eyebrow.

"Brody is the reason you ended up in the hospital?"Cassandra asked Finn nods

"And he's the reason I'm sore as hell but its not like anything can be done about it."Finn looks down.

"He'll get His I promise."Cassandra claims turning her head and sees Brody talking to a redheaded Dance Major student.

Cassandra gets up the Stage and Smiles as the Lights turn different colors and she claps and takes the Microphone.

"WELCOME TO MIDNIGHT MADNESS! If you've never been here before this is the students last chance to change their grade in any class BUT The judges have to give them a perfect score of 30 in order for them to get an A. And If you know NYADA only 1 student has been able to get a perfect 30 in 20 years... That would be ME. Now Student's Show us and the audience what you got!"Cassandra announces and the audience cheers.

Brody gets ready to take the stage but Two Big Men stop him as he walks towards it.

"Whats going on guys."Brody asked

"You're being kicked out of NYADA as of Now. Brody Weston you have violated code 1789 Article J 15 stating ALL Students who are in attendance of NYADA must carry the name with pride."The Bouncer reads

"And When did I not do that?"Brody asked

"When you landed a good friend of mine into the Hospital."Cassandra crosses her arms

"I wasn't in school or on campus."Brody yells.

"Doesn't Matter Mr. Weston you are accepted to this school because we hold you all to the standard of respecting people and not starting a brawl. Unfortunately for you the incident was on todays paper." Madam Tibadaux Says holding up the news paper. Brody closes his eyes.

"You will not be refunded for the tution you paid for. But we will give you credit for the units you have finished and passed. You are no longer allowed on the NYADA campus and you will not be able to appeal. Gentlemen please lead Mr. Weston to the outside."Madam Tibadaux states. Brody shakes his head and Cassandra smiles and walks back on stage.

"We have a change in the Program. Originally Brody Weston was suppose to perform for you all but he just got kicked out. Literally."Cassandra jokes

"Please Welcome one of our most talented Freshmen this year...Rachel Berry."Cassandra says Rachel walks out and stands on stage.

"On The Program It says I will be singing a Barbara Streisand Love song but I'm doing a last minute change."Rachel says into the Microphone

(Rachel)

Strumming my pain with his fingers  
>Singing my life with his words<br>Killing me softly with his song  
>Killing me softly with his song<br>Telling my whole life with his words  
>Killing me softly with his song<p>

I heard he sang a good song  
>I heard he had a style<br>And so I came to see him  
>To listen for a while<br>And there he was this young boy  
>A stranger to my eyes<p>

(Finn watches Rachel sing and he is just confused he knew this song was aimed at him..but after their night together why would she be singing this)

Strumming my pain with his fingers  
>Singing my life with his words<br>Killing me softly with his song  
>Killing me softly with his song<br>Telling my whole life with his words  
>Killing me softly with his song<p>

I felt all flushed with fever  
>Embarassed by the crowd<br>I felt he found my letters  
>And read each one out loud<br>I prayed that he would finish  
>But he just kept right on<p>

Strumming my pain with his fingers  
>Singing my life with his words<br>Killing me softly with his song  
>Killing me softly with his song<br>Telling my whole life with his words  
>Killing me softly with his song<p>

(Cassandra walks over and sits next to Finn "I thought you two were getting back together..obviously this song is for you."She says

"I'm not sure either...I was wondering if you could help me with something."Finn says Cassandra nods and listens.)

He sang as if he knew me  
>In all my dark despair<br>And then he looked right through me  
>As if I wasn't there<br>And he just kept on singing  
>Singing clear and strong<p>

Strumming my pain with his fingers  
>Singing my life with his words<br>Killing me softly with his song  
>Killing me softly with his song<br>Telling my whole life with his words  
>Killing me softly with his song<p>

Rachel wipes her tears as she looks down and takes a deep breath The crowd goes wild and gives her a standing ovation the Judges are nodding at each other as they write down on their papers.

During the rest of the night Kurt is doing dance performance with Adam Finn gets up and sneaks backstage to Find Rachel. He spots her sitting down on the bench with her head down on her knees.

"Hey you got a second?"Finn asked

"Finn..You shouldn't be back here."Rachel scolds.

"I got cleared now come on."Finn grabs her hand and leads her outside. Rachel crosses her arms as she looks at him Finn looks at her and sees she's shivering Finn begins to take off his jacket and Rachel holds out her hand to stop him.

"Stop it."She says

"Stop what.."Finn asked confused.

"Stop doing nice things for me like letting me wear your jacket...and kissing me on the forehead and holding my hand! So stop being nice if you're just going to be with another woman!"Rachel yells Finn gives her a look as if she was speaking another language He took off his jacket anyway and wraps it around her shoulders.

"Finn."Rachel sighs.

"Seriously I have no idea what you are talking about."Finn shrugs.

"You don't know what I'm talking about? Finn we made love last night! Not even more than 24 hours and you're already on a date with Cassandra!"Rachel pokes his chest Finn groans in pain and rubs the back of his neck.

"It wasn't a date Rach...Cassie and I planned to have breakfast together."Finn holds her hands

"Finn Brody texted me a photo of you and Cassie hugging and being all coupley while eating WAFFLES!"Rachel yells pushing past him Finn winces in pain and groans again.

"Seriously Rach I just got out of the hospital. AND Brody was the one who put me in the hospital so why would you believe him?"Finn asked

"Are you with Cassandra or Not. Because if You are I will kick you in the groin again and I swear you will not have children Finn Hudson."Rachel growls at him Finn clears his throat and looks at her and cups her cheek.

"At Breakfast I told Cassandra that I couldn't date her anymore."Finn tenderly whispers.

"What.."Rachel asked

"Being with you last night just reaffirmed everything I already knew Rach, You're the love of my life how could I even consider being with someone else when My entire heart and soul belongs to you."Finn says as he holds her face with both hands.

"You choose me?"Rachel asked

"I don't know I mean after you kicked me in the balls earlier after I made you a romantic dinner it kind of makes me second guess."Finn jokes. Rachel covers her face and Finn pulls her close to him.

"I'm so sorry I guess I acted before I thought everything out..I know you'd never hurt me...Im sorry I hurt you.."Rachel frowns.

"Come on let's go back inside."Finn whispers

"Why..Midnight madness is almost over...I doubt I won anyways."Rachel says

"Trust me."Finn smiles as he walks inside Rachel raises her eyebrow and follows him.

"Alright guys to end the Show tonight we have a special performer and he's going to be New York's Next Hot Fire Fighter welcome my good friend FINN HUDSON!"Cassandra announces.

Rachel looks up at Finn and he smiles and winks at her. Finn makes his way to the stage and everyone is clapping and slowly walks on stage.

"Hi! Uhm I know it's weird for me to be up here in front of you all but...you see I'm in love with a student here her name is Rachel Berry and it's been a while since I dedicated a song to her..so Rachel...I love you so much and I hope you enjoy this song."Finn smiles

Rachel blushes and covers her mouth as tears fall down.

"Finn"

When your legs don't work like they used to before  
>And I can't sweep you off of your feet<br>Will your mouth still remember the taste of my love  
>Will your eyes still smile from your cheeks<p>

(Rachel laughs and smiles at him as he walks towards the stage and holds out her hand She takes it and goes up on stage with him)

And darling I will be loving you 'til we're 70  
>And baby my heart could still fall as hard at 23<br>And I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways  
>Maybe just the touch of a hand<br>Oh me I fall in love with you every single day  
>And I just wanna tell you I am<p>

So honey now  
>Take me into your loving arms<br>Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars  
>Place your head on my beating heart<br>I'm thinking out loud  
>Maybe we found love right where we are<p>

(Finn and Rachel begin slow dancing and she smiles at him laying her head on his chest as Finn sings to her)

When my hair's all but gone and my memory fades  
>And the crowds don't remember my name<br>When my hands don't play the strings the same way, mm  
>I know you will still love me the same<p>

'Cause honey your soul can never grow old, it's evergreen  
>Baby your smile's forever in my mind and memory<p>

I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways  
>Maybe it's all part of a plan<br>I just keep on making the same mistakes  
>Hoping that you'll understand<p>

(Kurt smiles and takes out his cellphone recording the performance and sends it to Carole and Rachel's Dad's)

But baby now  
>Take me into your loving arms<br>Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars  
>Place your head on my beating heart<br>I'm thinking out loud  
>That maybe we found love right where we are, oh<p>

(Ah la la, la la la, la la la, la la la la)

So baby now  
>Take me into your loving arms<br>Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars  
>Oh darling, place your head on my beating heart<br>I'm thinking out loud  
>That maybe we found love right where we are<p>

Oh maybe we found love right where we are  
>And we found love right where we are<p>

As the song Ends Finn smiles down at Rachel and she looks up at him and stands on her tip toes to kiss him. Finn turns his head and a note is passed to him Finn chuckles and opens the note.

"Ladies and Gentlemen your Midnight madness winner is...Rachel Berry."Finn smiles the crowd cheers and Rachel doesn't even seem to notice.

"You Won Rach."Finn says as the trophy is handed to her.

"I already have everything I'm ever going to need with you.."Rachel smiles Finn chuckles and she wraps her arms around him and kisses his lips.

"So If I ask you to be my girl again? Would you say yes?"Finn smiles

"In Every language I could think of."Rachel pulls him down for another kiss.

The next few weeks Finn is taking his Fire Fighter courses and is just exhausted Rachel and Kurt have been excelling at NYADA and everything seemed perfect.

Finn walks into the loft with his bag and he drops it when he sees a raven haired woman in the loft.

"San?"Finn calls

"Frankenteen whats up!"She smiles

"What are you doing here.."Finn asked

"She's staying...with us...STAYING!"Rachel panics Finn walks over to Rachel and kisses her softly to calm her down.

"I figured you are all following your dreams it's about time I do too. Plus you and I could share a room Huddy."She smiles

"NO no no..Finn and I don't even share a room yet!"Rachel yells as she jumps up and down. Finn laughs and wraps his arms around her waist and kisses her neck.

"San..You can take my space..and I'll bunk with Rachel."Finn says

"Good Idea!"Santana smiles Finn pulls Rachel to her room and she shuts the curtain and sits on her bed and runs her fingers through her hair.

"She came in at 4 o'clock right after my class and had her suitcases and was saying she was moving in."Rachel pouts Finn chuckles as he sets his large bag down on the bed he grabs her face and gently kisses her lips Rachel smiles up at him and looks at the bag.

"What is in here?"She asked curiously peeking in the bag. Finn begins to take off his shoes and he looks at the bag.

"Oh That's my Fire Fighter gear we have to practice getting used to it. We have a physical test on Friday."Finn says Rachel's eyes widen as she quickly unzips the bag and inside is the helmet, and Jacket she taps her chin looks at him.

"What?"Finn smiles "Could you put it on...like right now?"Rachel asked innocently Finn gives her a confused look.

"Why would I do that?"He scratches his head. "Well You in a fireman's uniform is sort of a long fantasy of mine."Rachel bites her bottom lip. Finn raises his eyebrow and looks at her then the bag. He quickly runs over to Rachel and lays her down on the bed and kisses her lips and neck. Rachel laughs as she squeals and kisses him back and wraps her arms around his neck.

"Rachel Finn come on we have to go Christ-...Oh my Gosh ew."Kurt shouts covering his eyes.

"The Curtain was closed that's a sign of privacy."Rachel glares

"We all agreed to do the toy drive for the Local hospital come on Isabelle wants them by tomorrow."Kurt places his hands on his hips. Finn shrugs and gets off of Rachel. Rachel pouts again and Finn smiles at her and kisses her forehead.

"SAN! I hope you're decent! I need to get some clothes!"Finn yells Rachel looks at Kurt.

"I'm gonna need you to take Santana out for like 4 hours."Rachel smiles

"Why? You can't stick me with her!"Kurt cries

"Trust me you don't want to be in the Loft while Finn and I are here...sharing a room. Now Just stay out for 4 hours."Rachel says.

~At the Mall Kurt Rachel and Santana are in line purchasing the toys and Finn is out getting them snacks.~

"Look at that Santa Clause he is fine."Kurt gawks

"Aren't you with Adam?"Rachel asked

"We're trying new things we aren't boyfriend boyfriend. We have no labels kind of like how you and Barbie boy were expect Adam isn't a prick."Kurt smiles

"Think he plays for Team Baby face?."Santana wonders

"Go Flirt with him."Kurt nudges

"Are you insane?...Santana is hot no one will turn her down."Rachel says

"BUT if he avoids her and talks about her skin and her eyeliner we'll know now won't we!"Kurt says Santana rolls her eyes.

"I have a better way."She says getting out of line and cutting the Santa Claus Kid's line she stops in front of Santa and she takes his writing something.

"This is the address to our loft my friend has the hots for you."Santana points Santa turns his head and sees Kurt and Rachel

"Come by and we expect food and booze."She says and walks away.

"Well is he?"Rachel asked

"I invited him over to the place told him Kurt has the hots for him. And he's gonna bring booze so yay."Santana smirks

Finn walks over to Rachel and she smiles kissing his cheek as he hands her a Smoothie and then Kurt and Santana two bags of cookies.

"So I have to run down to the shop really Quick. A BMW lost it's bumper and the rich guy wants it fixed today. I need to help Davey fix it."Finn says

"Aww Baby I wanted to go to the Park with you."Rachel pouts

"I know I'm sorry this is unexpected Dinner tonight?"Finn asked Rachel smiles and nods.

"See you guys later."Finn waves and leaves the Mall.

"You two are even more sappy than I remember."Santana scoffs.

"Im in love don't be a jerk."Rachel points at her Santana laughs

At the Loft Rachel Kurt and Santana are playing SORRY and they hear a knock on the door.

"Is that Finn?"Santana asked

"Finn has a key."Rachel gets up and opens the loft door once open she laughs

"KURT YOUR SEXY SANTA IS HERE!"Rachel yells Kurt and Santana look at each other and jump up and run to the door Santana laughs as she grabs the bottle of Smirnoff and Hypnotiq from his hands.

"Are you the friend that has a thing for me?"He asked Rachel shakes her head.

"Sorry I have a boyfriend I'm madly in love with that friend is Kurt."Rachel says pointing to Kurt and walking over to Santana to help her pour drinks. Santa smiles and walks over to Kurt.

"Hi I'm Kurt welcome to our loft."He smiles

"I'm Willie."He smiles back.

"Cheers."Rachel holds up her cup Santana laughs and they toast as they watch Kurt and Willie talk.

~At the Auto Shop~ Finn is placing the bumper on the BMW and it manages to stay.

"How the hell does someone tear off their bumper to a Z3 BMW?"Finn asked

"The Guy seemed drunk to me I should have reported him but he's willing to pay cash for the job."Davey says inspecting the work Finn did he nods.

"You did good kid. How are you and Rachel doing? It's been what almost a month since you got together again?"Davey hands him a water.

"About a Month an a half things have been great but we're so busy her with NYADA and school and me with work and fireman program."Finn says

"You two will make it work gotta face the hard times now in order to appreciate how great life is you're lucky you found your soul mate at a young age."Davey says

"So how come you don't have a wife or a girlfriend don't you get lonely in this big city?..."Finn asked

"I Have a Soul mate but sadly she passed away at a young age. We were talking about marriage and kids the whole 9 yards you know but she left me to become an Angel and watch over me. To be in another relationship just didn't sit right with him. She was the love of my life and I didn't feel right having someone take her place. So I kept busy at this here shop. Did Some charity work and thats why I'm so well known around here."Davey says Finn nods and smiles at him.

"What was her name?"Finn asked

"Marianne.."Davey smiles taking off his chain and handing it to Finn. Finn looks down and opens the locket it was a photo of a young Davey and a Blonde smiling

"I'm sure Marianne is proud of you."Finn says

"You're done for the day kid, go have some fun with your girl."Davey says

Back at the loft everything is a mess there's silver streamers on the floor and confetti everywhere.

Rachel and Santana are sitting on the couch drunk and they are laughing "What exactly do you want to do in New York?"Rachel asked as she sips her cup.

"I think I want to Dance, I'm pretty bad ass at it and I could see myself being a famous choreographer."Santana says

"That's your dream with Brittany right?"Rachel asked

"She and I are done.."Santana looks down.

"You won't be for long, take it from me. True love ALWAYS finds its way."She smiles Suddenly the loft door opens and their heads turn Finn enters the loft.

"What the hell..Did a Pinata explode or something."Finn says looking around Rachel jumps up and runs over to him she wraps her arms around his neck and pulls him down for a long kiss. Finn pulls away and looks at her confused.

"Wow you taste like alcohol."Finn laughs

"We had some drinks Babe! Have one with me!"Rachel smiles at him holding him tighter Finn laughs and kisses her forehead.

"I think you've had enough...come here."Finn says lifting her up and bringing her to the couch.

"My Hero."She smiles and lays her head on his chest.

"How are you feeling?"Finn asked Santana remembering she's a Weepy drunk.

"I miss Brittany I think I should call her...I was stupid to break up with her."She sobs placing her head on Finn's shoulder. Finn holds back his laughter He has his girlfriend clinging onto him like a Koala Bear, and his friend crying on his shoulder. "What the hell did you guys drink."Finn asked looking around he doesn't see Kurt.

"Where is Kurt?"Finn asked They hear things dropping in the next room and that gets all of their attention.

"KURT? Are you okay? Come on.."Finn stands up walking to the other room. They turn the corner and they're all met with a surprise.

"Kurt whats going on in..OH HELLO!"Santana stops

"OH MY GOD!"Rachel gasps laughing Finn groans and looks away. Kurt and Willie were on the table making out.

"Hey Girls...don't worry Santa swings both way...you too big Guy."Willie winks at Finn.

Finn looks at Willie and shakes his head "I only swing one way and please don't wink at me. I'm gonna go put acid on my eyes now."Finn says and leaves the room Rachel laughs and follows him.

"Baby...I'm a little cold I was thinking you could warm me up."Rachel smiles taking off her sweater Finn laughs

"IF you're COLD you shouldn't take off your clothes."Finn smiles

"You're not fun."Rachel pouts Finn kisses her and wraps his arms around her. They lay in her bed.

"You don't wanna?"Rachel asked looking at him. Finn look down at her and kisses her lips.

"I just want to hold you tonight."Finn whispers

"That sounds perfect to me..I'm sorry I got drunk we were suppose to have a dinner date."Rachel realizes.

"No it's okay you had fun and I'm glad you did. Plus I have an idea for dinner tomorrow anyway."Finn smiles

"I love that you always surprise me...Finny Im sleepy."Rachel closes her eyes.

"I'll be here when you wake up."Finn kisses her forehead and watches Rachel doze off.

The Next Morning Rachel wakes up and sees Finn is not next to her she frowns and gets out of bed looking for Finn she finds him in the kitchen in his sweat pants without a shirt she smiles they both agreed not to be intimate...she couldn't remember the reason why she agreed to this idea.

"Morning."Rachel says Finn smiles and turns around placing a cup of Coffee in front of her. "Beautiful."Finn whispers,

"I can't believe San Kurt and I finished two bottles of Vodka."Rachel groans.

"Neither can I, I woke up this morning to run and then I saw all these streamers and confetti..so I cleaned it up and cooked some food for you guys."Finn smiles

"You are incredible...and sexy...seriously why did we agree not to have sex."Rachel asked wrapping her arms around her neck.

"Uh YOU decided that...I take cold showers every evening and morning."Finn chuckles

"Well Maybe Next time we could make it a steamy one?"Rachel kisses his lips.

"Hmmm."Finn pulls her up on the counter and kisses her lips he places his hands on her thighs as they kiss passionately. Santana walks into the kitchen and groans.

"Really guys? I already threw up once this morning I don't wanna do it again."Santana takes a seat at the table

"No One told you to get hammered last night. You decided that on your own along with calling Brittany 20 times."Finn shrugs

"YOU LET ME DO WHAT!"Santana yells

"I tried to stop you but you punched me in the stomach...I'm gonna go check on Kurt."Finn says kissing Rachel and going into the other room. Rachel hops off the table and looks at San.

"You and Him Seem Happier.."Santana says looking down at her cellphone.

"Yeah Seems like the universe finally got it right."Rachel smiles

"Seems like you two were the ones that got it right."Santana says

Finn walks into Kurt's room and sees him under the cover he sees a note next to his head and he picks it up "Thanks for the Sleep Over Curtis"~Willie Finn scoffs and looks over at his brother.

"Hey Man Wake up."Finn says Kurt sits up and holds his head Finn chuckles and hands him an aspirin.

"Where's..."Kurt asked

"He uhm Left you a note."Finn hands it to him Kurt raises his eyebrow "Curtis..Ugh I am an idiot...I pick the wrong guys."Kurt holds his head.

"What happened with Uhm...The British guy Adam.."Finn asked

"HE wanted something more serious with me and I couldn't give him that. We haven't spoken in about a month."Kurt looks down. Finn nods

"Why did you say no?"Finn asked

"I'm scared of getting hurt again. Im scared of trusting again..I don't want to hurt anymore Finn.."Kurt sobs

"Hey I get it . Trust me I get it. Even just going out with Cassandra for a few dates and getting back together with Rach I'm still scared but...that fear is what makes how I really feel real."Finn assures his brother.

"And how do you feel?"Kurt asked

"Like Rachel is my entire world. And You're gonna find that person who makes you feel that way too..there's no rush Kurt. Trust me, and it's okay to trust other people."Finn places his hand on Kurt's shoulder. He nods and Finn smiles and pulls Kurt into a hug.

After having his moment with Kurt Finn walks into the room and sees Rachel laying down on the bed with her eyes closed. Finn walks over to her and kisses her forehead. Rachel Stirs in her sleep and smiles at him.

"Hi Babe."She says

"You feeling alright?"Finn asked

"Actually I wanted to take you somewhere today...so how about it Finn Hudson Will you go on a work date with me?"Rachel smiles Finn laughs and holds her hands

"Sure."Finn says kissing the back of it.

Rachel takes Finn to BOW Bridge and she looks at at him as she traces their names that are carved in the wood.

"We've been walking around for about an hour now what's up?"Finn holds her hands. Rachel looks at him and takes a deep breathe.

"We've had an amazingly wonderful month and a half together.."Rachel says Finn nods

'And I guess...and I don't want this to seem rushed or anything...and Im nervous Im not even sure why..but I guess..I just want to ask you a question."Rachel smiles up at Finn. He looks at her with confusion in his eyes and he listens.

_**Find out what the question is...on the final chapter which will be the epilogue! :) Happy Thanksgiving guys! Much Love to our Angel Cory!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**~ I dont own Glee, All stories I write are dedicated to Cory Monteith ~ READ AND REVIEW**

****Mainly for Cory and All the Finn fans! ****

EPILOGUE!

"What do you want to ask me Rach You seem awfully nervous.'Finn chuckles Rachel blushes "That's because I am, You know after 19 years of performing I can do it all, Sing Dance Act...and I've never been nervous Once...but standing here in front of you right now scares me to my very core."Rachel says holding his hands tightly. Finn raises his eyebrow and cups her cheek.

"Okay...You're officially freaking me out and its kind of reminding me of our first glee rehearsal together. You know where you just stared at me for an hour."Finn chuckles Rachel giggles and leans up to kiss him.

"Well I was infatuated with you...I'm even more infatuated now."Rachel smiles Finn chuckles and Rachel takes a deep breath.

"Do you remember our Junior year...when you were playing for the Conference Championship? And Karofsky and the other players ditched you guys because he didn't want to get along with Glee club and he basically harassed Kurt?"Rachel asked Finn sighs

"I try to forget about that everyday considering I was a selfish douche but yeah I remember...and if I remember correctly you had the dumbest idea in the world to play during that Football game with the other glee girls, you couldn't gotten hurt."Finn scolds.

" Okay I already apologized for that Idea and Yes Tina did get up getting a bump on her head...BUT That Dumb idea got you the championship and MVP award Which correct me if I'm wrong was a big accomplishment for you."Rachel smiles

"Yes It was and that's all because of you...and Mercedes, Tina and Lauren...Im surprised you want to talk about this...I mean..it's not a great memory for us relationship wise...We were broken up, I wasn't talking to you and after that game Quinn did kiss me."Finn says Rachel rolls her eyes

"ALL BAD THINGS ASIDE, Watching you win the MVP award made me realize how incredible you truly are, and the first real year that we were together I didn't appreciate all the amazing things you had done for me...when I found out about you and Santana Instead of talking it out with you I let my emotions and Pride get in the way and I hurt you in the worst possible way...when you broke up with me then I kept replaying it over and over again...Even when Quinn cheated on you...you didnt look that hurt. I was the one who hurt you Finn I caused you that pain."Rachel says Finn closes his eyes

"Rach...We're past that. The first year of our relationship was rocky but we proved how much we love each other over the years right."Finn sighs

"Not really Finn...I hurt you a lot and what amazes me is you still love me..and what's crazier is you love me even more now than you did before. I know you think you're not good enough for me. But in reality I've never been good enough for you, you're kind hearted, selfless, you see the good in people. What I'm trying to say is YOU make me a better person Finn. And For the rest of our lives I want to love you the way you should have been loved that is if you let me."Rachel sobs and smiles and knees down. Finn gives her a confused look.

"I know this isn't at all traditional but I say what the hell let's break tradition, we've never been good with rules anyways. Finnegan Christopher Hudson...for the Second and I hope final time this question is ever asked between you and I. Will You Marry Me?"Rachel asked. Finn's eyes widen as he looks down at Rachel he's actually speechless Rachel Berry left him speechless once again. A crowd begins to form and Rachel gets a little anxious and nervous Finn hasn't answered her question and her kneecaps are getting a bit sore.

Finn looks at her and takes a deep breath then he kneels down in front of her and holds her face with both of his hands.

"You're asking ME to marry YOU?"Finn asked Rachel nods "I know we just got back together and stuff but being engaged and planning our life together is something I've always wanted and Yeah we're young but why can't we have it all? I mean we should be able to have it all right. True Love, a Successful career, Happiness."Rachel smiles Finn takes a second to think.

"I don't know Rach, I mean you snore in your sleep, you hog the blanket, sometimes you don't even sleep on the bed you sleep on top of me which I'm not complaining about plus, Once we start actually living together you realize this means your 2 hour nightly routine has to be cut down into like 35 minutes, and those pink stuff toys will NOT be anywhere in our room, and I'll be doing all the cooking since you obviously have a really unique style that we can just avoid."Finn smirks at her.

"Unique style?.."Rachel tilts her head Finn nods "You know where your turn all the food you cook black."Finn smiles Rachel laughs

"Fine I will refrain from cooking, I only tried cooking because I know you love home cooked meals but I will bake instead!..(Rachel smiles and then looks at him)Does that mean.."Rachel smiles widely

Finn chuckles reaches into his shirt and tugs off the chain from his neck Rachel holds the chain and Finn holds the ring up to her Rachel gasps as she notices the changes in the ring.. The Diamond is a few sizes bigger and it's a shade of light pink.

"Finn this is..."Rachel gasps

"It's looks much more different than how it was before, you see the first ring I gave you was a ring I settled on because well I was a senior in high school who couldn't afford a diamond engagement ring. This one right here is the ring that I envisioned always giving you so I'm hoping you could over look the fact that it looks a little different but it's still the same band."Finn smiles Rachel leans her forehead against his and smiles.

"This is beautiful, I loved this ring before...now I'm even more in love with it now."Rachel says Finn takes a deep breath and chuckles.

"Thank God I was afraid you would hate this ring.."Finn blushes Rachel laughs and pulls him into a kiss. "I love you so much Rachel...I know you will are the one for me. This is just where I want to be with you. I can't promise you that we aren't going to face problems or obstacles, but I can promise you that I will never give up on us, I will never be untrue to you and I will always love support and protect you."Finn says

"So let's make it 100 percent official."Rachel says Finn slides the ring on her finger and she looks at it as it shines in the sun. Rachel gasps and tears fall down her cheek Finn wipes her tears away and smiles at her.

"Why are you crying?"Finn asked concerned

"Im happy Baby I am so happy...and it's all because of you. Amazing you."Rachel smiles holding his face. Finn "I'm going to make you feel as amazing as you make me feel every day Rach I wont promise that. I'll do it."Finn whispers to her softly.

"Finn Hudson you are definitely going to get lucky today."Rachel says Finn laughs and she leaps into his arms and pulls him into a passionate kiss.

They go into the Loft and Rachel slams Finn into the door Finn groans and She giggles "You are feisty."Finn chuckles

"Sorry Babe..but it's not everyday we get engaged."Rachel smiles Finn kisses him Finn lifts Rachel and walks her over to the counter and sits her on top of it.

"Hm You know Kitchen sex is on my list of places to make love to you."Finn whispers Rachel laughs

"You have a list?"She raises her eyebrow Finn nods "I thought of it once we got back together, There's the Kitchen...Inside of the NYADA library, Central Park, and On Kurt's bed."Finn says Rachel laughs whole heartedly and Finn smiles kissing her neck.

"I don't know about the Central park thing but Im positive I can make the Library and Kurt's bed fantasy come true."Rachel says pulling off his sweater and tossing it on the floor.

"Did I tell you how much I love you today?"Finn asked

"You did about 12 times. But I LOVE hearing you say it over and over again."Rachel smiles Finn pulls her into a kiss and she pulls away and lifts up her arms Finn chuckles and lifts up her blouse and throws it over his shoulder Rachel licks her lips then kisses his neck.

"Hang On I need to get a..."Finn says

"A What? I'm pretty sure you have everything you need on this counter top."Rachel teases Finn looks at her and blushes "Protection."Finn says

"We locked the door already Babe. We're safe."Rachel whispers as she nibbles on his ear

"A Condom B-Babe I need a condom."Finn moans

"OH!"Rachel says Finn chuckles "You know usually I'm the one who's clueless about this stuff."Finn smiles Rachel wraps her arms around his neck and squeezes him tightly.

"We could always NOT use one."Rachel says Finn looks at her

"We've uhm never done that before.. Are you sure?"Finn asked cupping her cheek

"This will just bring us closer together ...and I want to be as close to you as possible."Rachel runs her fingers through his hair.

"I love you.."Finn kisses her Rachel begins to unbutton his pants and Finn slides his fingers into the waistband of her underwear. Rachel gasps and Finn moves his fingers insider of her.

"F-F-inn."Rachel moans Finn smiles and kisses her neck. "I want you so much."Finn groans.

"What are you waiting for Tiger?"She smirks at him Finn growls at her and Rachel squeals suddenly the door slides and open and Santana and Kurt walk inside.

"Oh my GOD!"Santana yells

"MY EYES!"Kurt yells covering his eyes running back out into the hall way.

A few minutes later Santana is pacing in the living room crossing and Finn and Rachel are sitting down on the couch as they watch her pace. Santana stops in front of them and crosses her arms.

"The Kitchen counter? You have a bed."Santana yells.

"It was a spur of the moment type of thing San. We're celebrating."Rachel says

"My Vintage table...oh my goodness."Kurt says as he scrubs with the Clorox disinfectant wipes Finn turns his head and can't help but chuckle.

"Finn Hudson this is not funny other people live in this apartment!."Santana points at him.

"Guys we apologize really please don't take away our cookie privileges."Finn holds his hands up. Santana stops and looks down at herself.

"Oh My God I sound like my mother..."Santana says and walks over to the couch holding her head. Finn chuckles and Santana laughs as she shakes her head she looks over at Rachel who is holding Finn's arms and she sit sup and sees the diamond ring.

"You two.."Santana gasps and grabs hold of her left hand. Rachel looks at Finn and smiles then nods.

"Even though Im pissed that you two nearly had sex in the kitchen."Santana says Finn laughs and she gets up to hug them both. Kurt walks over to them and looks at the ring on Rachel's finger He smiles at them and then looks at them both.

"This is serious this time..you're going to go through with this this time?"Kurt asked

"Yes Kurt we are going to go through with this."Rachel says Kurt smiles and hugs his best friend Finn looks up at Santana and they both smile when the end their hug Kurt walks over to Finn and he smiles.

"My Big Brother is getting married. For Real this time."Kurt says Finn chuckles and pulls him into a hug.

"Are you happy?"Kurt asked Finn smiles

"Yeah Brother I'm happy."Finn looks over at Rachel who is laughing with Santana as they get out bottle of wine.

Later on that night Finn puts the used glasses in the sink and turns around seeing Rachel leaning over the railing Finn walks behind her and wraps his arms around her waist.

"Hi."Rachel smiles as Finn kisses her cheek.

"Hello My Mrs."Finn whispers placing his chin on her shoulder.

"Hello My Mister."Rachel giggles and turns around "Today was an interesting day, we got engaged...got caught almost having sex in the kitchen and Santana almost gave us a parental grounding."Finn chuckles Rachel laughs and kisses his lips.

"You've given me so much Finn I can't wait for us to FINALLY start our lives together."Rachel smiles

"You're my whole world Rachel Berry and I can't wait for us to conquer this world together."Finn cups her cheek.

"You realize our parents are going to freak out again?"Rachel laughs Finn nods and she wraps her arms around his waist.

"Your Dad Leroy will be mad and want to purchase a gun at Target and Hiram will be crying over your baby pictures.."Finn laughs Rachel laughs

"and your Parents?"She smiles

"Oh Burt will need to chug a beer and my Mom will kick the kitchen chair."Finn says Rachel laughs and Finn holds her.

"But they'd be happy for us in the end because we're happiest when we're together."Rachel says

"Exactly."Finn kisses her forehead.

"We don't need to rush this though right...Being engaged and promising each other that we WILL walk down the aisle that's enough for now right?"Rachel asked

"Of Course Babe planning our wedding is a big deal and we don't have to rush anything. let's think of thing right now."Finn smiles

"I love you so much."Rachel says

"I'm going to love you for the rest of my life Rachel Berry."Finn kisses her lips Rachel kisses him back and she pulls away and places her head on Finn's chest as they look out into the New York City Night.


End file.
